


He came from the stars.

by Tokyo_lover



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator, Predator (1987), Predator 2 (1990), Predator Series, Predators (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Character Death, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dancing and Singing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Gun Violence, Holding Hands, Hope vs. Despair, Hunter Training, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Outdoor Sex, Psychological Drama, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sensual Play, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Humor, Spaceships, Threesome - F/M/M, Tree Climbing, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_lover/pseuds/Tokyo_lover
Summary: When Emma  a beautiful and young paleontologist went for excavations into the mysterious and vast Amazonian forest, she was far from knowing that she would find much more than dinosaur bones. Her encounter with Ter'kan, a Yautja clan leader will lead to an extraordinary love relationship that will change her life forever.





	1. Unforgettable days.

The weather is hot. In Brazil, on the outskirts of the Amazonian jungle in the area called Mato Grosso a camp consisting of four caravans nearby a road. The weather is hot. A paleontological site had been discovered a few minutes away from the camp on a mound surrounded by tall trees. It's well into the afternoon. A a man in his early forties with chestnut hair and brown eyes is lying on his stomach. He is busy working on the skeletal remains of a dinosaur that looks like a big raptor. And he is not alone. A beautiful young woman in her late twenties is lying in the same position just opposite to him. She wears her long and black hair in a brain. She blinks her almond-shaped green eyes from time to time as she keeps scraping out the dry and crumby dirt around the huge claw meticulously. Strident bird calls are intermingling with the distant cry of a howler monkey. A warm and warm wind is blowing from time to time. Suddenly a movement in one of the trees that surrounds the mound brought a diversion. The man stopped scraping out and looked up. A bird flew away immediately after. He said after having checked his wristwatch:

"Say Emma, would you believe it's already five o'clock?"  


The young woman raised herself into a sitting position, saying all surprised:

"What? Today time went by really fast."  


She then added while wiping the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand:

"I really like to work with you! Anyways that's enough for today.  


They got up and put on the skeletal remains a plastic cover by securing each corner with rocks. They arrange their tools together with some plastic boxes in a same bag. The man hung the bag on his left shoulder then moved away from the site with Emma walking by his side. They were about to reach their camp when all of a sudden he stopped and looked up towards the trees. Emma who got ahead of him, stopped too. She asked while slightly frowning at him:

"Sebastian! What is the matter?"  


He glanced at the trees a few more seconds then simply said as he was setting off:

"Nothing!"  


She raised her eyebrows, visibly puzzled before asking as she was walking behind him:

"Are you sure? You seemed to have developed a great interest in trees for the past days."  


Sebastian retorted without looking at her as he kept walking:

"You really think so?"  


Emma exclaimed with a convincing tone:

"Exactly!"  


They saw three men carrying back a large clay block inside one of the caravan just as they were entering the camp. One of them exclaimed immediately after:  


Emma said with enthusiasm:  
"I'm glad you finally got it!"  


Sebastian added with a smile:

"We'd like to see it!"  


The three men entered one of the four caravans and displayed the clay block on a small, iron table. Sebastian and Emma followed them inside. Now they all had their eyes fixed on the clay block. One could see in the middle and half-unearthed a skull that looked like the one Sebastian and Emma had been working on before. Each one of them raved about the discovery while expressing their thoughts before parted.

Emma got off the caravan and moved towards another one situated a few meters away. Now it was getting dark. She entered and poured herself a glass of juice. She drank it before preparing a sandwich. She then sat by the window and ate it all pensive. A light breeze was rustling the leaves. She began to freshen up as soon as she had finished her light meal. There was a brief exchange of words outside before it ceased completely. She laid down once her preparation for the night was completed. She listened to the distant sounds of the jungle until she sank into a deep sleep.

 

The following day, she woke up around seven. As she was stretching someone soon knocked at her door. She raised herself into a sitting position and asked:  
"What is it?"  
Sebastian spoke without opening the door:  
"Good morning, Emma! I'll be on my way to the site in about thirty minutes.  
-Alright! I'll be ready.  
-Great!"  


Emma got off the bed, yawning. She ran her fingers through the long locks of her hair. She stripped naked and had a wash. She then got dressed and began to prepare her tools with a take-away meal. She drank a glass of sweet and cold coffee. She packed her backpack and left the caravan. She called Sebastian as she was hanging it on her back. Her friend appeared on the doorstep of the nearby caravan, holding something in each hand. He said with a smile:

"I will be with you in a while! I just have to pour my coffee into the thermos flask."  


Emma simply nodded. Sebastian came out two minutes later, carrying a bag in which tools and a take-away meal were carefully arranged.

They set off. They walked side by side, silent, all the way. Suddenly Sebastian stopped abruptly just as they were reaching the site. Emma who got ahead of him, stopped too. She turned around and asked:  
"Is there anything wrong? Why are you looking up towards the trees again?  


Sebastian answered as he kept looking at the trees:

"I must admit there is! Believe it or not but I have rather a strange feeling! It is as if someone is watching us."  


She chuckled then asked:

"What? What are you talking about?  
-Yes, I assure you that's true! This has been going on since almost a month now. Sometimes there are small noises coming from the trees. It's the way wind rustles the leaves with slight creaking sounds coming from the thick branches. Besides, I have seen weird lightning in the sky late at night.  
-Oh you know in a place such as this all kind of noises can be heard! It must be some sort of bird or animal."  


He said with an hesitating tone:

-Maybe...It's...not impossible!"  


They have just arrived at the site. Emma added in order to bring some reassurance into the situation:  
"You are just imagining things!"  


She then grabbed one of the corner of the big, plastic cover, saying:

"Would you please help me?"  
So they uncovered the fossil. Sebastian got down on his knees and simply said as he touched the eye-socket of the skull several times:  
"Magnificent!"  


Emma said as she knelt next to him:

"I agree! That will be a spectacular addition for the museum."  


They smiled at each other then took their tools out of their bags. They laid on their stomachs and started to work immediately after. The morning passed quickly. They took a break at noon for eating, sitting on the floor next to each other. Emma asked Sebastian once she had already eaten half of her sandwich:

"What are you thinking about? Still that strange sensation of yours?"  


He swallowed then answered with an hesitating tone:

"Yes...a little!"  


Some moment later Emma had finished eating. By now it was getting hotter so she felt the need to take some rest. She took a thin and small blanket made of cotton fabric out of her backpack and spread it on the plastic. She laid on it. Meanwhile Sebastian has just moved away, creaking the dried leaves under his feet. Emma kept listening to the sounds of the forest with her eyes shut. Some minutes passed. All of a sudden a faint and rapid noise just came up from the trees that lasted for a few seconds. It was as if something had moved through the leaves. She opened her eyes, turned her head towards the source of the noise. A bird call came from one of the trees above at the same time right after. She closed her eyes again. Sebastian was coming back. He addressed her while kneeling next to the skeletal remains:

"We better start working again!"  


Emma raised herself into a sitting position. She sighed then said:

"You are right!"  


They started to work on the fossil again while exchanging words occasionally. The afternoon passed so. They were about to finish their part of the work when all of a sudden a distant gun shot resounded in the steamy jungle. Emma and Sebastian stared back at each other, visibly worried. And then a second shot was heard. Emma raised herself into a sitting position, asking: 

"What's going on?"  


Sebastian expressed his thoughts as he raised himself into a sitting position:

"It seemed, it came from the camp!"  


Stricken with more fear, they got up and covered the site in a hurry. They grabbed their belongings and moved on quickly. Soon voices echoed as they were getting closer to the camp. The situation became really alarming once they were able to observe the activities in the camp from a far distance. Their eyes laid on a scary spectacle. Armed men were coming and going through the camp as they kept talking the local language loudly. Sebastian said in a low tone:

"Outlaws! I was told about some potential danger but I never thought this would happen to us.."  


Emma whispered as she took a hold of Sebastian's right forearm:

I'm scared!"

More minutes went by as Sebastian and Emma kept watching the scene, silently. The situation soon turned even nastier the moment they saw their colleagues taken outside by one of the outlaw and forced to kneel. The man shouted something twice by pointing a gun at them. Emma whispered more terrified:  
"Oh, no! No! What are we going to do?"  


A few more minutes passed. And as if it wasn't already enough, suddenly they saw two men patrolling the area, obviously approaching the place where they were hiding. Sebastian spoke fast in a low voice while taking Emma's hand:

"Let's get away !They're going to find us if we are staying here."  


They ran away cautiously. Moments later they began to slowed down, trying to catch their breath and relieved somehow. And just when they thought they were walking through some thick vegetation suddenly they were caught off guard by two unpleasant individuals who literally came out from nowhere. One of them asked with a local accent while pointing a gun at them:  
"Where are you going?"  


Unfortunately Sebastian had a gesture that made believe to an attack. So the one who has just spoken, fired his weapon and shot Sebastian right in the middle of the forehead thus killing him instantly. 

Sebastian collapsed with his legs apart. Emma cried out in fright while clutching her chest with both her hands. That's when she saw on the chest of the one who's just killed Sebastian three, red dots. A blue and luminous ray was shot right after and the man fell to the ground with a large and bloody opening in the middle of the chest. Emma hurried up and took shelter behind the thick trunk of a tall tree. She looked up towards the source of that shot and soon noticed a tall and muscular being of an humanoid form, perched on the lowest branch of an old tree. Emma kept watching the tall being who soon began to emit threatening purring. His head was quite large. His face was covered by a silver-color mask and his body was partially protected by complex armor plates. He was also carrying strange-looking, bladed weapons that looked too sophisticated for the human usage. A small canon was mounted on his left shoulder. Emma understood that it must have been the source of the luminous and blue ray.

But as Emma kept contemplating the tall being suddenly the other outlaw shouted a war cry. He then pulled the trigger but he miserably missed his target. The tall being reacted and jumped down. He approached the outlaw, by extending two long and sharp blades from a device that he was wearing on his right forearm. He impaled his attacker with quickness in the sternum lifting him off the ground. The outlaw screamed in agony then gave up the ghost. A trickle of blood flowed out of his mouth. His body was thrown on the ground. The tall being retracted the blades into the device immediately after.

Emma witnessed the killings frightened but somehow relieved at the same time. She was about to ran away but that's when she saw the tall being turning around abruptly. His unexpected attitude made her freeze instantly. He observed her a few seconds while tilting his head to the right side before walking towards her at a regular pace. Emma felt uneasy so she took a few steps back without letting her guard down. She leaned her back against the thick trunk of another tree and waited with a beating heart. She knew that he would have certainly come after her if she tried to ran away. So she stood there as she kept fixing the eye-shaped holes of his mask.


	2. First contact.

Emma became aware of how tall he really was that now he was standing next to her. His body was really well built, bulging with muscles. The color of his reptilian skin was creamy white with green-brownish stripes. He had big, clawed hands and hair like appendages on the back and sides of his big head that were decorated with metallic rings of different colors. Emma couldn't help but feel uneasy so she moved away from that tree too. She stepped back slowly without letting her guard down. However she was also astonished by his placid attitude towards her. The tall being stood there, motionless for a few more seconds with an imposing and majestic pose before he greatly surprised her once he started to address her in English. His voice was calm and very deep.

"I am Ter'kan! I was scanning the surroundings when I've heard a gun shot followed by your scream. I came right away. Tell me what happened!"  


First Emma fixed her eyes on his mask for a very brief moment, visibly more stunned before she answered in a sad and low voice:

"My name is Emma! My friend Sebastian and I were running away because our camp have been attacked by a group of outlaws then suddenly these two men appeared in front of us and killed my friend. I'm sure they must belong to the same group that broke into my camp.  
-They attacked the weaker ones, especially a woman. According to my culture this is totally unacceptable."  


He paused then added:

"I made my own justice!  
-I would be also dead by now without your intervention! You saved my life and I am really grateful for that. I can't deny the fact that it has been an horrific moment when I saw Sebastian, collapsing dead on the ground."  
At this point her eyes became teary. She was about to burst into tears but she refrained from doing so. :  


She sighed with a sad expression on her face then added:

"Now I am left alone in the middle of the Amazonian jungle and I can't say my situation looks good."  


He said, keeping that same imposing and majestic pose:

"You are not alone! I can help."  


She looked at him, visibly hesitating.

"Why should I trust you? You are a total stranger for me!  
-Don't be afraid! I give you my word of honor that if you come with me nothing bad will ever happen to you."

Emma frowned at him. She kept hesitating a few more seconds then accepted because she was fully aware that it would have been impossible for her to manage things all by herself.

"Alright! I agree to come with you but first we must bury my friend because it would be so disrespectful to leave his remains like this."  


Ter'kan nodded once then helped Emma to bury Sebastian. They moved away once they were done because she couldn't stand to stay any longer near the two corpses.  
They were walking side by side, silent, guided by the light at the end of the day. Meanwhile Emma had to struggle with a feeling that was constantly tormenting her. Now she'd accepted to follow the tall being, she was trying to reassure herself and get used to his presence. And for this she was looking up, glancing at his masked face or those appendages at the back of his head from time to time.

However she had the intuition that despite his impressive size and lethal gear, she wasn't bad after all. After a long distance walk Emma wished to take some rest. The shock, she had to go through earlier, made her tired and stressed. Ter'kan offered to carry her but she protested despite her increasing fatigue. And then she asked for another stop shortly after because she was getting more and more exhausted. Besides the heat was adding more hardship to her situation as well. So Ter'kan proposed again to carry her. This time she accepted because she was definitely too exhausted to express any objection. So he took her off the ground and cradled her in his arms. First Emma felt awkward about that but she soon sighed with comfort once she found herself against Ter'kan's muscular chest. It didn't take her long to notice the warmth of his body from which a light, musky scent was emanating too. She continued listening to the jungle's murmurs, rocked by Ter'kan's walking movements. Suddenly there was a bird call and then after one last struggle to stay awake, everything sank into darkness. Emma has just fallen asleep into her savior's strong arms.

The next morning Emma woke up confused and still dressed in her clothes whereas her sandals have been taken off. The moment she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling she realized the place wasn't like anything she has already seen before. She raised herself into a sitting position, noticed the size of the bed. It was really big and covered with white sheets. Two soft furs of various colors were spread on the right edge of the bed. She turned her head to the left and saw a table not far from the bed on which her backpack and a tray presented with food and drinks were displayed. The food looked delicious and a bit strange too.

To the right there was a gateway, leading to another room. As her curiosity grew bigger she got off the bed. She made a few steps, stopped in the middle of the wide room. The interior was a mix of modern design with sculpted, metallic panels depicting tribal shapes or beings that looked like Ter'kan who were fighting with monstrous creatures. High tech parts were also seen here and there. She started to walk around again and got near to some buttons that were embedded in the wall. She checked the texture by rubbing the pulp of her fingers on them gently. It felt like plastic and looked like some sort of mineral stone. Then inches away her eyes met a small screen on which red signs were flickering. She moved away, heading towards two big squared shape panels with a black thick line running all the way down. She understood, that was the door. There was another set of buttons situated near the left panel. As she continued her inspection she saw her sandals under a bench that was attached to the wall. 

She turned around then the entrance of the other room came in her sight again. She walked towards it without hesitation. The doorway was flanked with sculpted columns. It didn't take her long to realize that she was looking at the bathroom thanks to the medium sized empty pool situated on the right side.The walls were adorned with blue and gold tiles. She loved it. She was about to sit on the edge of the pool that's when she heard a loud hiss followed by foot steps coming from the bedroom. She went out and found Ter'kan standing not far from the closed doors. He was wearing an equipment much lighter than the previous one with his face still covered by the mask. He spoke first:

"Good morning! How do you feel?  
-Good morning! I am much better!  
-Did you eat something?  
-Not yet! I was busy, looking around.  
-What do you think?  
-It's beautiful!  


She paused briefly then asked:

"Where are we?  
-We are on board my ship!"  
Emma frowned at him. She continued, feeling a bit uneasy.

"This is so unexpected! Why did you have to take me on board your ship?  
-I took you in here because you need shelter and help! I took you in here because this is where I live for the time being!  
-What is this place?  
-This is my private room!  


She frowned at him again then asked:

"Are you alone on this ship?  
-No! I am with nineteen other comrades!"  


She added right after with more visible uneasiness in the expression of her face:

"Ah! So,there are more like you!  
-Yes! I am their leader.  
-You are a leader?  
-Yes! I am the leader of my clan! I am the commander of less experienced hunters."  
He paused briefly before he continued:  
"You look scared!  
-To tell you the truth it is hard to feel comfortable about all this! I...don't know what to think. Really!"  


He said in order to reassure her:

"Don't worry! You will be alright."  


He then took the tray and sat on the bed, simply saying:

"Come!"

Emma raised her eyebrows then sat next to him, separated by the tray. Ter'kan took a strange looking knife then cut in half a fruit the size of a grapefruit with orange colored skin. Meanwhile she was observing the gestures of his clawed hands. The inside of the fruit was yellow with small and white seeds. Ter'kan removed the seeds and put the halves on a plate before slicing them into thin pieces.  
"Try it! In my language it's called the sun fruit because of the colors."  
Emma took a slice, bit into it. Ter'kan was looking at her, waiting for her reaction.  
"It's delicious! It tastes pretty much like one of the fruit from Earth.  
-What is the name of that fruit?  
-It's the passion fruit!"  
Emma took another slice.  
"So? Tell me more about yourself! Where are you from? What brought you to Earth?  
-I come from a species called the Yautja! My species is characterized by the hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honor, including humans."

At that point Emma stopped eating. She frowned at him again, looking worried at the same time.

"We possess a technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans!.We stalk then kill preys by using a combination of highly advanced weapons and traditional ancient ones. We claim trophies after kills.  
-What kind of trophies?  
-Skulls are the most prized!"  
Emma gave him a look, visibly perplexed before she asked:  
"How did you manage to reach Earth?  
-We are capable of interstellar travel which makes planets easy for reach!  
-Do you really hunt humans?  
-Yes, we do! We have hunted on Earth for centuries.  
-I can't deny the fact, all this is really worries me! Also...what... what are you going to do with me?  
-We don't hunt any humans! First we must be sure the prey is considered game and lawful to kill. An worthy game must fill the following criteria. It can defend itself and, or is able to kill the hunter himself. The prey must offer us a challenge.  
-Are there any rules?  
-Yes! We follow a strict code that dictates the manner in which we will hunt our preys. This code is the highest of our law. Breaking one of these rules brings severe punishment, rejection from the clan and summarily banishing from all civilized Yautja society. Killing children, old people, women even armed is considered bad.  
-Now, I understand!"

Emma smiled. She said before she took another slice of her sun-fruit.

"Hunting is very important for you!  
-It is! Hunting is considered sacred to the majority of the Yautja race. Hunting dangerous preys is the backbone of the Yautja society!.Individuals prove they are worthy.  
-How does your planet look like?  
-There are continents with parts of hot, dry deserts and volcanic activity. Humid, wet jungles filled with swamps are found near big cities! There is gravity. The atmosphere is breathable and similar to Earth! We also have two suns.  
-It must be an unusual and beautiful place with a hot climate too. I believe as you are used to extreme heat, you must choose places that matches the temperature of your home planet. I think you came to the right place. The Amazonian jungle and the one on your home planet must be pretty similar places."  


Ter'kan cocked his head to the right slightly then said:

"I find you really interesting!"  


Emma smiled again as she just finished eating her fruit. Ter'kan asked after a very brief silence:

"What about you? I would like to know more about you!  
-I am paleontologist! Paleontology is the science that studies the life of the geologic past that involves the analysis of plant and animal fossils.  
-Could you explain what a fossil is?  
-A fossil is the remain or impression of a prehistoric animal or plant embedded in rock and preserved in petrified form! Those animals or plants lived millions or thousands years ago. For instance my late friend and I were working on the fossil of a dinosaur that lived millions years ago.  
-It must be fascinating!  
-Yes!  
-How old are you?  
-I am thirty years old! And you?  
-I am five hundred years old!  
-This can not be! Your body looks so young and really fit!  
-A Yautja can live up to thousand year. I am still considered quite young for my species.  
-What would your age be in human years?  
-Forty five!  
-This is considered young for humans too!  
-How long do you expect to live?  
-Ninety would be a very good old age. By this time, i will have only a few years left to live, whereas you will still have many hundreds of years ahead to live your life.  
-It's unsettling to think about this matter!"  


Emma fixed her eyes on the lower part of his mask for a few seconds before she asked:

"Why is this unsettling ?"

Ter'kan remained silent.

Emma fixed her eyes on his mask for a few more seconds then continued with a more cheerful tone.  
"Do you know that some people on Earth have a hell of the time in order to prove that beings like you do exist? I consider myself really lucky to have made such an encounter. I am lucky because I have met a being from another world!. A very nice one too!  
-Do you still fear me?  
-Not anymore!  
-I appreciate your company.  
-I also appreciate your company. I believe that many other women from Earth would appreciate it too! And that's not only due to your personality."  


This raised his curiosity

"What do you mean?"  


Emma added with a bit of embarrassment in the tone of her voice:

"It's...because you have a very attractive body!"  


Ter'kan paused briefly, purring softly at the same time before he asked:

"Is my body very attractive for you too?"  


She said, lowering her gaze:

"Yes!"  


Ter'kan purred softly again. Emma looked at him again and added with more embarrassment in the tone of her voice immediately afterwards:

"Please! Can... we stop talking about this ?  
-As you wish!"  


Ter'kan stood up. 

"Now...I must go back on duty again!  
-I understand!  
-We will continue our conversation later!"  
-Alright!"  


Emma followed Ter'kan with her eyes, looking at his muscular back, as he was moving towards the door. He opened it then turned towards her in order to give her one last glance before he went out and leaving her with her thoughts. And plenty of thoughts were rushing through her mind indeed. She liked the conversation they just had. Surely Ter'kan was very interesting to be around.

Later that day, Ter'kan visited Emma again. He was wearing only his loin cloth and a leather belt with his face still masked. Emma got off the bed, greeted him.

"Good evening!  
-Good evening. How was your day?  
-It was interesting. I took some rest too.  
-Do you still like the place?  
-Yes! It's really beautiful!"  
Ter'kan continued by pointing at the bed with his whole hand:  
"Let's sit!"  
They sat one in front of the other. She said with a slight smile on her lips while she was analyzing his mask:  
"I must admit that it came as a total surprise the moment you entered the room, dressed like this. You look so different without all that equipment.  
-I do? How would you like to see me most of the time?"  
Emma lowered her gaze.  
"I think without all your equipment...I can see...how well built your body is! I can see how... big you really are!  
-Does this make you uncomfortable because I'm so tall and big when compared to you?"  


Emma looked at his mask again. She sighed then said:

"No! Not at all! I've already told you that I like the way you are."  
Ter'kan added after another brief silence:  
"It seems that we had some similar thoughts! Now it's time for another confession."  
Emma was waiting, looking at the eye-shaped holes of his mask with interest and a hint of desire.  
"I also like the way you are!"  


Emma smiled then continued with an hesitating tone:

"Can...I...ask you something...a bit daring?  
-Of course! Go ahead!  
-Can I...touch your hands?"  


Ter'kan didn't say anything and just presented his hands. Emma took them in hers. She said while she was slightly squeezing them:

"It's warm! It's smooth and rough at the same time!"  
Ter'kan opened one of his hand. Emma also opened her hand and put her palm against Ter'kan's. She exclaimed herself, amused:  
"Look at the difference! Your hand is so much bigger than mine! My fist could hide inside yours easily!"  
She continued by touching the claws of his fingers with the pulp of her thumb.  
"These are impressive!  
-Are you scared?  
-I was but not anymore!"  
She released his hand. He said after a soft purr:  
"Emma! I like talking to you!  
-Me too!  
-We will have another conversation very soon! Now I must go again! Duty matter.  
-I understand!  


He stood up.

"Do you need anything else?  
-No thank you! Not for the time being. Everything is just nice.  
-Do you have any plans for tomorrow?  
-Yes! As a matter of fact, I'd like to go back to the camp and check out things.  
-I will take you there tomorrow morning.  
-That's much appreciated.  
-Good night, Emma!  
-Good night!"  


Ter'kan left the room. From then on, Emma spent the rest of the evening tormented by the leader's last visit. The memory of his tall and muscular body constantly occupied her mind.

r


	3. Something unexpected.

The following day. 

Emma was sitting on the floor next to the bed. Her backpack, a bottle of water half emptied, her tools, a wristwatch and along with her pair of sandals were scattered around. She was busy, checking the pages of a small notebook covered with hand drawn sketches of dinosaur bones and texts written underneath. Suddenly heavy footsteps resounded in the corridor just as she was about to turn the last page. The sliding doors opened and Ter'kan appeared, wearing the same equipment as the day of the attack. That impressive gear was making his tall and muscular body a true temptation. Emma peered at him in amazement for a few seconds. She then got up while greeting him:

"Good morning,Ter'kan!  
-Good morning, Emma! How are you today?  
-I am much better. Thank you!  
-Are you ready?  
-Yes, of course! I was waiting for you."  


He said, waving at her:

"Let's go!"  


Emma packed her bag in a hurry. She put her sandals on then left the with Ter'kan walking at her side. They engaged in a wide and curved corridor built and decorated in the same style as the leader's room. The ceiling was high and lit by bright lights placed at a regular distance. There was another door at the end which led to another straight lined corridor with gateways situated on both sides which gave access to shorter corridors. Meanwhile Ter'kan was pointing his full hand at those gateways as he kept explaining which part of the ship they were leading to. Emma was listening him with great interest, making her own remarks from time to time. She was about to ask a question when four masked hunters came out from one the gateways without warning. 

Emma startled with surprise.They were all as tall and muscular as Ter'kan with various skin colors. Each one of them was carrying different types of weaponry. The group began to address the leader immediately after. It lasted for a while. That encounter gave Emma the opportunity to listen to one of the strangest language she's ever heard. Growls, and clicking sounds were mixed with words almost impossible for her to pronounce. Besides two of them had voices even harsher than Ter'kan's. However Emma knew that all four of them were having their eyes fixed on her. Ter'kan ended the conversation then beamed them away with a hand gesture:

He then simply waved at Emma signifying that she should follow him. Soon they reached the end of that corridor too and came out onto a wide room that gave access to big and complex sliding doors. Emma understood that was the exit of the ship. Ter'kan typed a code on his wrist device. Soon after a loud unlocking sound resounded. The heavy panels started to open and a ramp to lower at the same time. The whole process took only ten seconds. Ter'kan got down the ramp with Emma walking by his side. And it took another ten seconds for the doors and the ramp to close back. Another great surprise was waiting Emma. The ship cloaked before her amazed eyes. The weather was hot and cloudy.

Now Ter'kan and Emma were having a conversation as they kept walking next to each other. Emma was expressing her thoughts on scenes she just saw without hesitation:

"Your comrades are as tall and muscular as you! Was that a coincidence or are all the males of your species really built like that?  
-Absolutely! All these are typical characteristics of all males of my species! Of course heights can vary.  
-I see!...How tall are you?  
-I am 2.30 m!  
-I knew that will be something like that! I can only imagine how heavy you must be.  
-I weigh 270 kilo!"  


Emma exclaimed, bewildered:

"Oh, my! I am 1.68 m tall and weight 52 kilo only! This makes me so small and light if compared to you."  


Ter'kan glanced at her before explaining his impressions:

"I have realized that the night I carried you for the very first time! I remember how soft and light you were. I liked that a lot.  


Emma looked up. She in turn gave him a glance then switched to another subject:  
"By the way, your ship has a strange and beautiful shape at the same time. It is so big too.  
-It isn't big! You should see one of our mother ship. It is very high and hundreds of feet long. Dozens of ships like mine could dock in."  


Emma asked as they were passing by some very tall trees in which various bird calls were intermingling with other animals cries:

"How long have you been on Earth now?  
-I landed a month ago!  
-And how long do you intend to stay?  
-I don't know yet.  


Ter'kan paused before deciding to reveal more of his thoughts:

"Let's say as long as certain circumstances will allow it!"  


Emma asked while slightly squinting:

"What do you expect from the future?  
-I want this stay on Earth to bring something special and unique in my life!"

Emma gave him a look while squinting again because his answer had definitely perplexed her.

When Ter'kan and Emma managed to finally reach the camp, first they approached it cautiously in order to verify if there was any sign of activity. They walked through once the situation made sure the place was deserted. Emma couldn't help but swear because the sight of the wrecked place made her angry.

"Damn it! Look at this disaster! Those bastards ruined many things. They even destroyed the Jeep. Anyways, I am going to check if the radio is still in there."  


She entered a caravan with a broken door but soon appeared at the doorway again, saying:  
"The radio is gone! Now let's see what it is left of my place."

She left that caravan and walked towards another one situated just a few steps away. She began to complain again as soon as she went inside. Meanwhile Ter'kan has to remain outside because his size didn't allow him to get in. Emma exclaimed loudly as she kept discovering more damage:

"Look at this mess! They must have searched for money and valuables in such a quick and careless way. It will take time in order to sort things out."  


Ter'kan said after having typed on his wrist device in order to encourage her:

"I can imagine that. Just take your time!"  


So Emma spent a great amount of time, checking and selecting things. When she finally got out, she was carrying her backpack and a big , plastic bag filled with her belongings. She said as she put them down:

"These are the things I could save!"  


She sighed. She then continued with annoyance in the tone of her voice:

"The situation is really alarming! There are no radio, no money, no car and the keys for my caravan are missing too. Sebastian is dead and I don't even know if my colleagues are still alive."

She sighed again while leaning her back against the panel of the caravan. She gave more thoughts to the situation for another short moment then all of a sudden she burst into tears because she felt so discouraged. Ter'kan approached her. He talked to her, doing his best in order to reassure her:

"I know that when humans feel sadness or pain, they often do this!"  


Emma looked up at him with eyes full of tears. He continued with more encouraging words:

"Emma! You can come back to my place and think about some possible solutions. You know I like your company."  


She wiped her eyes, saying:

"Thank you Ter'kan! I really appreciate your help and I want you to know that I also enjoy your presence."  


The leader responded with a simple nod before suggesting his other ideas:

"Let's move out from here! I would like to show you something. That will help you to take your mind off things."  


Emma said as she was grabbing her bags:

"Yes I really need that."  


Later on their walk ended up to a small lake that was surrounded by a few rocks. A wide waterfall was pouring down into the lake thus creating a mist that was refreshing the air around. Emma looked very content. She put her bags down and sat one of the rocks. Ter'kan asked immediately after:

"Do you like it?"  


She answered with a slight smile on her lips:

"Very much! I thank you for showing me all this. It relieves from the heat."  


They kept silent for a moment as they preferred to listen the sound of the waterfall. Meanwhile Emma was occupying her mind with various thoughts. And for this she fellt the need to discretely glance at Ter'kan several time. She knew he had a passion for hunting. She knew he was a killer who could destroy without mercy and yet who could have imagined how gentle and quiet the other side of his personality could be? She was definitely beginning to like that contrast. Suddenly Ter'kan addressed her again:  
"There is a small cave behind the waterfall. Would you like to see it?"  


Emma agreed while exclaiming with an happy tone:

"Yes, of course! This is such a beautiful place!"  


They moved towards the waterfall. Behind the waterfall there was a passage wide enough that allowed to enter a small cave without receiving much water. The entrance was situated in such a way that the curtain of water prevented the views from outside. Parts of the floor were lined with powdery, clean sand. The place was dimly lit and pleasantly cooler than outside. A yellow ray of light coming from the entrance was adding more charm so making that place ideal for relaxation.

Ter'kan has just sat on a big rock. Emma put her bags away. She took a few steps while looking up. She did so for a few more seconds before sitting on another rock situated next to the one on which Ter'kan was siting. She peered at him briefly. She began to tap her fingers on her right knee gently while she kept fixing his mask. Her mind was occupied with thoughts that she needed to express. New feelings were taking shape so pulling her into a new beginning. She finally asked him overwhelmed with feelings of excitement and anxiety:

"Ter'kan! I need to see your face!"  


He reached up to his face and grabbed two small hoses situated on both sides of his head and pulled them slowly. There was a hissing sound as white vapor came out. He pulled a third one, producing only a hissing then removed his mask.

Emma stood up and approached him. She placed herself right in front of him and kept analyzing his features, silent.

His big rounded forehead was encircled with spikes and marked with the same colored stripes he had on his body. His mouth was quite of an unpleasant sight. Four mandibles with sharp tusks at each end spread out of his face, converging together in front. Each one of the mandibles could move independently. The lower and larger ones could also open and spread completely away from his face revealing his inner mouth. It was more human-like but without lips.The upper and lower jaws were armed with a few very sharp teeth. His gold amber eyes were also human-like and set a bit deep into their sockets under prominent spiky brows. At first his face seemed ferocious but after further observation, it also contained gentle expressions that could be seen clearly in his fiery and beautiful eyes. He was about to replace it back on his face but she stopped him.

"Ter'kan! Wait!"  


He took the mask away from his face. Emma said as she continued looking into his eyes:  
"I...knew your face would be different from mine! The shape of your mask helped me to achieve this thought."  


He emitted a soft trill before saying:

"Perhaps...you didn't expect such a big difference! Are you disappointed?"  


Emma spoke with an hesitating tone:

"I...must admit that was a...bit unpleasant when I saw your face during...that very first moment but now it's alright! On the contrary I...like our differences. It makes me want you even more."  
She then shyly lowered her gaze. Ter'kan put his index finger under her chin and tilted it in order to make her look into his eyes again.  


"By saying that it makes you want me even more I assume you were already attracted to me. Tell me when did it start?  
-Last night once I saw you wearing nothing but that loin cloth! Many changes were taking place inside my mind and my body was following the same path. The more I was thinking about you the more I was becoming attracted to you. I must admit that I was also touched by all your care for me. And then...once I added these to my new desire for you, stronger and different feelings began to emerge as well."  


Ter'kan didn't respond anything to this. He just kept starring at her while emitting more soft trill. He then said slightly tilting is head to the right:

"Your confession is surprising me very much for the least to say. I didn't expect you would bring such a big change into our relationship so soon."  


He paused while eyeing her with interest. He went on, hesitating on what to say: "Emma!...Listen! I believe the time has come to...I..."  


He stopped, sill hesitating what to say:

And then suddenly he took Emma's hand in his and pulled her closer to him slowly. She like that unexpected approach. Ter'kan began to give a detailed description of his thoughts while he was still holding her hand:

"Emma!...Listen carefully! My ship landed a month ago. It all began the second day while i was observing the surroundings up from the trees. That's when I've heard your voice for the first time. I had my first glimpse of you took place not far from your camp. I remember you and your late friend were working together. You caught my attention instantly. I found myself in an awkward situation. Gradually I started to feel attraction towards you and this in spite of you were not from my species. From that day I kept going back to that same place in order to see you and listen to your voice. I often thought about ways of how to start our contact but never dared to execute my plans. Then...two days ago, that tragic accident happened and an opportunity came to me. Not the best of circumstances of course but now it is such a satisfying feeling to finally know you better."  


Emma sighed as she kept looking at him. She did so a few more seconds, visibly astonished then she began in turn to confess her own thoughts:

"Your words helped me to understand many facts and have explanations about some past occurence that, I must admit, had puzzled me for quite some time. My late friend Sebastian had always mentioned about his feelings. He often told me that he felt as if someone was watching. He often said so especially when we were working on the site. In fact he even talked about it the day he died. I've never really believed him. But now all that has changed. I understood how wrong I was due to your elucidation."  


She had a soft laugh before exclaiming:

"So! You were the one who had always been responsible for his worries!"  


Ter'kan simply nodded. Emma sighed again then went on:

"It's truly amazing what is happening to me and I'll take that as a beautiful and unique opportunity."  
"Ter'kan emitted another low purr. Emma smiled again. She felt the need to express her inner satisfaction.  
"I must admit that it's so pleasant to the ears each time you are emitting this kind of sound. I've heard it many times before and I always found it interesting and soothing but now it brings new sensations. Would you believe that it began to create inside my body a well-being I have never experienced before. I won't deny that it is...arousing."

She lowered her gaze after having said the last word of her sentence. Ter'kan said while squeezing her hand gently. This made her look at him again.

"You're feeling different due to the fact that I'm also making in a differently. This is one of my way in order to make you understand that I like being with you."  


Ter'kan approached his face close to Emma's and brushed his mandibles against her cheek slowly. Emma sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. From then on her body heat was increasing gradually. She spoke again with a beating heart:

"I've also noticed that your body scent became stronger and more exotic once I stood so next to you!"  


Ter'kan emitted another sensual purr before explaining:

"This is my other way in order to let you know that I really like your company."  


He added as he brushed his mandibles against her cheek once more:

"Your scent tells me that you like my company very much too!"  


Suddenly Emma took a few steps back and moved away from him. His last words were like a heat wave passing through her body, bringing into her imagination the vision of their naked bodies enjoying a sex session. She had to get away from him because she felt she couldn't resist him any longer. She said in order to change the subject despite the obvious expression of desire she had on her face, at that very moment:

"I believe you! That's enough for today. I'd like to go."  
Ter'kan concluded while eyeing her intensively:

"As you wish!"  


He then put his mask back on the face. Emma took her bags and went out followed by the leader. They remained silent all the way back to the ship.

Later on, they stumbled across a group of six masked hunters just as they were getting on board the ship again. The group exchanged a few words with their leader before parting. 

Ter'kan headed for the same lined corridor that he and Emma walked through earlier in the morning. They had an encounter with another masked hunter in the corridor of the living quarters. That one was tad taller that Ter'kan and looked almost naked due to the smallness of his loin cloth. So the leader exchanged a few words with that one too then moved on. Emma asked as soon as the two males parted:

"Who was it?  
-That was Seki'sen! He is the second in command."

They have just arrived in front of a door. Emma recognized it right away. That was the door of Ter'kan's private quarters. The leader typed a code and the panels slide opened within seconds. Emma was startled by the change as soon as she looked around the room. There were additional items that would make her stay more comfortable, a tray full of food and drinks and clean linen. Emma was enchanted but for some reasons she also felt a little bit shy. So she said modestly: 

"Thank you, Ter'kan! I really appreciate all the things you are doing for me."  


He nodded then said:

"Now this place became also yours! Make yourself at home and enjoy! I must go. See you later!  


She simply said with a smile.:

"See you!"  


The leader left the room. Emma took her backpack and retired in the bathing room. She began to undress as she kept thinking about Ter'kan constantly. Her thoughts were wandering back the moments she had spent with him outside.

Emma was getting accustomed to her new life gradually the next days. Ter'kan had become of a great interest to her. Their regular conversations allowed them to learn about each other progressively. New feelings were encouraged by the seduction they were practicing on each other. And very often, they were expressing with bodily gestures and intense gazing what they didn't dare to say aloud. They knew what was happening and remained on purpose next to each other. when ever opportunities came to them. However Emma didn't seem to always feel at ease with the whole situation. Each time she felt their relationship was about to take a different turn so leading to more a intimate moment, she didn't dare to go further. Ter'kan noticed her attitude and refrained his needs as well.

And then, during the morning hours of the seventh day something happened. An unexpected event finally took place so bringing a new change into their relationship

Emma had just woken up and felt the need to use the bathing room. She got off the bed and went straight there, silently without knowing what she was about to see. She entered and found Ter'kan naked, patting himself dry with a towel. She stared at him for a few seconds then went out again, feeling embarrassed. The leader came out covered only by his loin cloth a short while after and found her sitting on the bed. He sat next to her. He peered at her once before saying:

"That was such an expected encounter! I must admit that I enjoyed that."  


Emma simply said while lowering her gaze:

"Yes!"  


He paused briefly then said while he kept eyeing her intensely:

"Emma! Looked at me!"  


So she shyly looked at him: He continued:

"You know that I want you, don't you!  
-Yes! I'm aware of that."  


She sighed then asked, hesitating:

"In that case why...why do you sleep...somewhere else ? Why don't you spend...more time with me especially when we are in the bedroom?  
-Because I understood that you are still not ready to have a sexual relationship with me!"  


He stroked her hand gently then stood up, saying:  
"I must leave now! We will meet up again in the afternoon."  


Ter'kan left the room without giving her the chance to answer. Emma felt confused. So she spent the rest of the day meditating on the same enticing thoughts that were relentlessly tormenting her.

Ter'kan visited Emma again an hour before sunset. He greeted just as he was closing back the sliding doors:

"Good afternoon"  


Emma got off the bed while returning the courtesy:

"Good afternoon!"  


The leader sat on the bed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her between his muscular thighs. He began a conversation by simply asking:

"How are you?"  


Emma answered modestly in a low voice:

"I am fine!"  


He took her hands in his. He said while pressing them very gently:

"I really needed to see you!"  


Emma smiled. So he brushed the fingers of his right hand against her cheek. This encourage her to tackle the same subject they had already talked about earlier that day. She spoke with an hesitating tone.  
"You know I've...been thinking about our previous conversation when...you said that the reason we don't sleep in the same bed that's because...l'm not ready to have an intimate relationship with you!  
-I said so because that's what your attitude was all about for the past days especially when we were in that cave. I understood you were not ready for that."  


Emma disapproved:

"No! No! I'm ready. It's just there is something I should have told you well before in order to avoid misunderstandings. It's about..."  


She stopped so he encouraged her to continue:

"Don't hesitate! Speak to me!"  


She explained still with an hesitating tone:

"It's...about you! It's about a certain part of your body...You are so tall and big so I always thought it must be...!  


She paused briefly then asked, lowering her gaze:

"Do I sound silly?"  


He put his index finger under her chin and tiled her head so making her looking at him again. He talked to her while gently squeezing her hands:

"No! You don't! If that was the cause of your refusal then I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about. I will take good care of you"  


He then moved up one of his hand and began to stroke her arm slowly. He said,eyeing her intensely:

"We could check -it- out later tonight!"  


Emma had a soft laugh because his sentence was suggestive but also funny at the same time. The leader added while he kept caressing her:  
"I want you!  


She whispered while looking into his eyes:

-I want you too!"  


Ter'kan stood up after one last stroke on her forearm, saying:

"I'll see you tonight!"  


He then left the room in a hurry.


	4. First night together.

Emma kept herself busy during evening until she felt the need to get some sleep. When Ter'kan was back late at night she was still sleeping. He was wearing his loincloth with a black leather belt. He approached the bed and checked up on Emma. He briefly watched her beautiful and serene face before retiring in the bathing room.

Exactly at the same time Emma has just opened her eyes. Suddenly the sound of footsteps in the bathing room caught her attention. So she raised herself into a sitting position and listened. A rustle of linen made he realize that Ter'kan was definitely in there. She got off the bed and went to join him. She saw him folding a towel just as she was crossing the doorway. 

First they stared at each other for a brief moment. The leader put the folded towel on a black, wooden table. He then waved to her, saying:

"Come!"  


So Emma approached him and threw herself into his arms without hesitation. She hugged him passionately by wrapping her arms around his waist with her head resting against his muscular chest. That's when she finally the opportunity to hear his heart beat for the very first time.

Ter'kan began to purr in a low tone while he kept stroke the back of her head with one hand slowly and holding her against him with the other one. They cuddled like this for a short moment with their eyes shut. And then the leader moved and got down on his knees. Now they were able to face each other. He caressed her again by brushing his clawed thumb against her right cheek. Emma smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. They began to exchange words while they kept cuddling like this. Ter'kan was the first to speak:

"It's a new and amazing feeling to be here with you!"  


Emma said tightening her embrace:

"I think about you constantly. Each time you are next to me, strong desire builds within me."  


Ter'kan said while stroking the back of her head again:

"What thrilling moment that was when I talked to you for that very first time!"  


Emma sighed before evoking her memories:

"You had impressed me so much because you were so tall and not from my world. I remember when you carried me. I must admit that it was an awkward feeling but also an instant bliss as soon as I was next to you."  


She sighed again then continued in a low voice with her still shut:

"I remember the warmth of your body...I remember your enticing and exotic scent."  


Ter'kan said as he was pressing her body against his gently:

"I was equally satisfied to hold you because, secretly, I wanted you."  


Emma moved. She went on while looking straight into his eyes.

"I knew something was about to unfold the morning after your first visit.. Needless to say that our second meeting the same day triggered a new beginning. It didn't take long until my heart began to fill with gratitude and affection for your kindness."  


She put her hand on the right part of his face and said so changing the subject:

"Your skin is surprisingly smooth and rough at the same time. I like your color very much too."  


Ter'kan put his hand on Emma's and pressed gently. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply once. He enjoyed that sensation for a few seconds. He then opened his eyes again, saying:  
"I need to feel your little, soft hands all over my body!"  


Emma smiled again. Ter'kan got up after having stroked her cheek once more.

They went back to the bed room, holding hands. They continued caressing each other, standing next to the bed. A sensual foreplay followed. They were mutually fascinated as they kept stroking each other in order to feel the texture of their skins. The pleasure was intense for both which helped them to get aroused gradually.

Ter'kan soon had an erection. Meanwhile Emma was brushing her hands against his abs. She then moved down to his stomach slowly and began to caress his lower abdomen. His hardened cock was pressing against her. She couldn't resist any longer so she wrapped her fingers around and stroked it through the fabric of the loincloth a few times. Ter'kan let out a long and low growl. She pleasured him with up and down for a moment until she felt the need need to see more of him. She looked up at him and smiled sensually. She then unbuckled his belt and removed his loin cloth so finally exposing his 8 inch cock. His hardened member has the same colored strips as the rest of his body except the skin was smooth. However the skin of the shaft was different. It was ridged and dark pink. She whispered while taking it in her hand again:

"Oh, it's beautiful!"  


First she rubbed her thumb against the ridged head twice slowly before caressing the whole length. She enjoyed doing it, squeezing a little harder with each new stroke. She whispered again, looking up into his eyes:  
"I love it! I love it so much. It must feel so good to have it inside me."  


Ter'kan caressed her bottom, pulling her closer to him. He emitted a low and sensual purr then said:

"It's yours!"  


Emma added with arousal in her voice as she kept rubbing his cock:  
"Yeah!...I can imagine that. Your tall and muscular body would be over mine. You would give it to me."  


Ter'kan took a deep breath, all overwhelmed with desire. He took her face between his big and clawed hands and said, looking straight into her eyes:  
"I want you so much. I want you NOW!"

She kissed the palm of his right hand, closing her eyes for an instant.

Ter'kan sat on the bed and pulled her between his thighs. He began to undressed her. First he took her dress off. Her panties followed after having caressed her legs a few times. They went to bed and continued indulging in a more passionate foreplay that lasted for a long time.

Ter'kan loved how Emma kept kissing his neck or running the tip of her tongue all over his muscular chest. Then came the moment she started caressing one of his thighs too. His purring was becoming more enticing as now she enjoyed caressing one of is thighs. This gave her an instant and irresistible urge to pleasure him even more.

So she knelt next to him and leaned over. She took half of his cock in her mouth humming with delight. She began to give head sucking and licking slowly.

Bewildered at first, Ter'kan was becoming more vocal as an extraordinary well-being was taking possession of him, gradually. Surely, that was the first time for him to experience such a sexual pleasure. Meanwhile he had his hand on the top of her head, providing her with caresses from time to time so showing her how much he was appreciating all the new pleasure she was providing him with. Emma sucked him for a long moment not only because she loved the way he was expressing his ecstasy but also the shape of his cock. All those growls and purring sounds he was emitting while she was licking the ridged head gave her an immense satisfaction. Besides his body scent was so intoxicating, so attractive.

She did it until Ter'kan decided to bring some diversion into the session. He said by caressing her cheek:

"I really need to take care of you. Lie on your back."  
>p>Emma complied. Ter'kan position himself next to her in a way of being able to caress her with one hand while brushing his mandibles against her from time to time. This stage of the foreplay allowed him to discover erogenous parts of her body. Emma was moaning in a low tone and always asking for more because it was her turn to discover new sensations. Ter'kan's clawed hands and mandibles were doing wonders on her soft and smooth skin. Her moans increased once the leader moved one of his hand down and began to rub his fingers against her pussy. By now they were overwhelmed with an uncontrollable need to possess. They kept caressing each other ardently for another while before passing from foreplay to sex.

Emma opened her legs. So Ter'kan positioned himself over her. He was kneeling next to her bottom while leaning on his arms. The head of his cock was teasingly touching her wet entrance. She whispered with arousal in her voice while caressing his abs:  
"Take me!"  


First he rubbed his length against her wet entrance twice then penetrated her slowly. He began to slide his cock inside and out of her. The session became even more intense once Ter'kan kept making love to Emma at a faster pace. It must have felt so exquisite that they had an irresistible need to accompany their vocal pleasure with ardent words.

The leader , looking into her eyes while he kept thrusting:

"Say that you love I'm so tall and big! Say it!"  


Emma said between moans, panting:

"I love that you are so tall and big! I am a small woman and I need a tall and muscular, Yautja male such as you."  


He came up with sentences that brought more ardor into the session. He added while he kept thrusting:

"You are not afraid anymore. You love when I slide my cock inside and out of you.  


She answered while caressed his lower mandibles and looking into his eyes at the same time:

"Oh yes, it feels so good! It feels great! Give it to me harder and faster!"  


From that moment Emma began to moan louder. Ter'kan kept making love to her while expressing his own ecstasy with groans and grunts. He kept thrusting for a long moment, looking at her face marked by desire so getting her closer to climax. And then, suddenly she put her hands flat on his chest with her eyes shut. She let languishing and uncontrollable moans coming out of her mouth as she sank her nails into the hard muscles of his chest. Ter'kan stopped thrusting and looked at her.

She said with arousal in her voice as she kept caressing his abs:

"Just keep giving it to me! Give it to me! Fill me with your cum!"  


Ter'kan brushed the tusks of his lower mandibles on her neck twice before he began to thrust again. He kept thrusting until he came. Emma saw him throwing his head back, as he released his cum inside her while growling deeply. He remained on all fours and brushed his mandibles on her neck again. Emma caressed his shoulders, smiling.

He pulled out of her and laid down next to her. Emma stretched her legs out and closed her eyes. They relaxed, enjoying awesome sensations of well-being and contentment.

They took a bath together as soon as their relaxation time was over. First they just sat in the pool, delighted to caress each other from time to time or simply look at each other. Ter'kan asked after having observed Emma's beautiful face for a brief moment:

"What are you thinking about?"  


She said, taking his hand in hers:

"About us! Sometimes life offers great surprises. I didn't expect that an encounter with a being such as you would be ever possible."  


She added after a soft laugh:

"That's from my point of view. You already knew about humans well before you met me."  


Ter'kan said as he kept caressing her hair:

"We may come from different worlds but still we were meant to be together."  
-Yes! Destiny brought us together! It seems I've been knowing you for years. I got accustomed to you quite rapidly."

Emma continued just as she began to rub her thumb on the claws of his right hand:  
"Our session was truly a wonderful moment.You always knew what to do and how to make me happy.  


Emma put the palm of his right on her cheek. She said with her eyes shut:

"Ter'kan! I can't get enough of you! I need to touch you constantly.  
-It's an unique experience for me too! You gave me so much pleasure by being so gentle. I have never experienced anything like this before."  


She opened her eyes then exclaimed with sensuality in the tone of her voice:

"Oh, yes! What an awesome sensation that was because a handsome leader from another world was making love to me!"  


He caressed her cheek, saying:

"Handsome leader? It's arousing, coming from you!  
-Yes you became my handsome leader and I can't do without you anymore!"  


He turned towards her slightly and took her face between his hands. He requested while looking straight into her eyes:

"Say it again!  
-I can't do without you anymore!"  


He wrapped her body with his in a passionate embrace, saying:

"I need you as much!"  


Ter'kan and Emma began to caress each other again, taken by another surge of affection. They pleasured each other until they felt a need to possess again. Ter'kan made love to Emma again in a missionary position, just near the pool's edge.

The following weeks their passion grew bigger and their relationship became really harmonious. They were respecting each other's thoughts and feelings whenever they were involved in any kind of activities. Ter'kan and Emma were so much infatuated with each other that they couldn't stand to be away from each other for a long time. 

Emma was seen with the leader whenever the circumstances allowed it. She was always sitting or standing next to him, silent and sweet and each day learning a bit more about his life style. 


	5. Now a part of the clan.

Two months later...

Emma was now a part of the clan. The first month hasn't been always easy due to the fact that she had to adapt to her new daily life.

Each member of the clan was reacting differently to her presence. Some just accepted her without paying much attention to her while some others were always analyzing her whenever an opportunity came to them. From paleontologist to Yautja clan leader mate, that was one spectacular change. This triggered new interests for her. First time she saw Ter'kan's trophies room she instantly knew that she had found her new vocation. Hunting alien creatures would be more exciting than digging up dinosaur bones. Naturally her new love approved her new interest and began to train her after having briefed her about what to expect.,/p? 

It wasn't always easy but Emma was brave. She never complained and this no matter how hard it could get. Soon the males of her new clan began to look her with a fresh eye. Obviously her resistance astounded them and her training sessions had become one of their favorite pastime.

They enjoyed seeing that beautiful, half-naked human girl fighting. Emma had caught the attention of some males not only due to her fighting prowess but also to her looks. Her size, the shape of her body and the texture of her skin must have brought some sort of new sensations that they've certainly never experienced before. Of course they all already had had a encounter with a human but that was for totally different purpose. Each one certainly had stories to tell about his hunts on Earth. 

Seki'sen, the second in command was among her new admirers. And that one didn't hesitate to show her interest from the very beginning. Emma soon noticed that he was after her by the end of the first month. He always lurked around her and didn't hesitate to use suggestive body language and this depending on the circumstances. There was a particular moment he really enjoyed each time he was next to her. He seemed to enjoy her presence very much just by becoming intoxicated with her flowery, human scent.

First she ignored him thinking that would discourage him but it didn't work. On the contrary this pushed Seki'sen to courtship her even more. And then one night she had the glimpse of something that was enticing and embarrassing at the same time. She saw him naked just as she was passing by the open door of his private room. First time this happened she considered it just as a coincidence. The event repeated itself several times did she realize that he was doing on purpose.

Emma made up her mind and finally spoke to Ter'kan about those occurrences one afternoon as soon as her training session had come to an end.

"Do you know that the second in command is chasing me?  
-I know that! He had already confessed his attraction for you as early as the first week of your arrival among us. I won't deny the fact that he really want from you much more than a simple friendship. "  


Emma raised her eyebrows visibly perplexed. She asked while playing her spear:

"What do YOU think about all this?  
-I'm alright with the idea!"  


This time she frowned at him before protesting:  
"Well...you may accept this idea but I can't!  


She then left the training room, pouting. Ter'kan purred while following her with his eyes until she was out.

In fact that's what she claimed. Seki'sen went on so much over the following days that she eventually gave in. All had started one night when she was staying in one of the weapons rooms with Ter'kan . The second in command entered the room, covered only by a small loin cloth. So small that he looked almost naked. Emma peered at him, sighing before giving Ter'kan a look. She looked at the males seductively once more then left the room. They knew what she meant. So they glanced over each other before exiting too. 

Emma saw Ter'kan entering their quarters accompanied by Seki'sen moments later. She wouldn't regret her decision. She had sex with Ter'kan countless times before and always remembered his great performance that sent her so high. Now she was about to have a threesome.

The action started in the bedroom. Emma approached the males and stood between them. She began to caress their abs simultaneously. She pleasured them with all sort of strokes and kisses, making them purr satisfactorily. She did until they both had an erection.

By now she became really horny due to all that pleasure she has just given them. So she addressed Ter'kan:

"Let's go in the bathing room! I want to do it on the big table."  


The leader nodded before he exchanged words with the second in command.

Seki'sen picked Emma off the ground and carried inside the bathing room followed by the leader. Emma laid down on the table with her bottom on the edge. Seki'sen grabbed a hold of her open thighs with both his hands. He rubbed the ridged head of his cock against her clit several times so making her look at him with anticipation. He teased her like this until she grabbed a hold of his cock so making him understand how much she wanted.

Seki'sen penetrated her while groaning because it must have felt so good for him to make love to her. It must have felt so good for him to sink into that tight, human pussy at last. First he slid his length inside and out of her slowly. He then began to thrust faster as his excitement was augmenting too. Ter'kan watched the scene a few seconds before he approached her. He poked her cheek with his cock so making her understand that he wanted to be sucked. Emma turned her head to the right and looked up at him. She then grabbed his throbbing cock. She caressed his length for a while lubricating it with the juices of the ridged shaft before she decided to take half of it in her mouth. She began to suck him just as he put his clawed hand on the top of her head.

The two Yautja males exchanged places after a long and torrid action. Now It was Ter'kan's turn to fill her while she kept herself busy with Seki'sen's cock. Emma loved having her mouth stuffed with the second in command's cock and her pussy pounded by the leader. They gave it to her for another long moment.

Seki'sen was the first to come. Emma took his cock out of her mouth and kept stroking it firmly because she wanted to have her breast covered with his cum. Seki'sen ejaculated loads of thick cum, growling noisily. She looked at him smiling as she spread some of his seed on her nipples.

Meanwhile Ter'kan kept thrusting, accompanied with Emma's lustful and loud moans which enticed Seki'sen to bring more enticing action into the session. He had the naughty idea of rubbing the fingers of his right hand on her clit. And with a treatment such as this it didn't take her long to achieve orgasm. She instantly filled the room with loud moans as Ter'kan continued piercing her repeatedly with fast thrusts. He gave it to her until he finally came. So he pulled out of her and sprayed her pussy and lower abdomen with his cum. Now the air inside the bathing room was heavily scented with body smells. The musky and exotic scent of the two Yautja males was more dominating than Emma's flowery and much lighter one. 

They renewed the experience as much as possible over the following days.

But as one might think all that attention she was showered with had nothing to do with love and admiration. Ter'kan had a different purpose in mind. In fact he wanted to check her out and make sure that his plan will be successful.

In the course of the third month Ter'kan will encourage her to entertain some other males of the clan as well. The truth was that he wanted to test her resistance and see how much she could take. Emma soon became aware of his change towards her. Gradually, he was caring less about her during the daily life routine, especially when he had sex with her.

And then at the beginning of the fourth month her worries grew bigger. So one night she had a conversation with Ter'kan because she could not stand those changes anymore. She began to divulge her thoughts with sadness in her eyes:

"Your change can not go unnoticed anymore! This has been going on for days, now! Please talk to me! Why did you become so cold, so far away?"  


Ter'kan stared at her a few seconds before saying with a bit of disdain in the tone of his voice:

"Why?... Why?...You always ask too many questions!  


She said almost imploring, him while caressing his arm:

"Why not? Please talk to me! I really need you to tell me what is happening to us. What could possibly caused this change."  


She raised her face towards him and met his gaze,waiting for him to answer. That's when she noticed how unmoved he looked. First he seemed to hesitate. He briefly stared back at her before he decided to sit on the bed. He then pulled her between his thighs and began to explain things calmly.

"Now the time has come for you to face the truth!"  


She frowned at him instantly, asking:

"What truth? What do you mean?"  


He went straight to the point with the same calm tone in his voice without showing any apparent emotion for her state:

Emma!...I don't love you! My care and kindness to you were meant for another purpose."  


He paused briefly then simply added out of blue:

"It was a lure!"  


She asked, turning pale:

"A lure for what? Ter'kan what is this?"  


He went on still without showing any concern in her state:

"It was a lure and to tell you the truth I didn't expect you'd fall for me so quickly. Listen!...I want YOU to be not only for me BUT also for the entire clan!"  


More fright appeared in her eyes. She asked 

"What is this all about? Why did you decide that I should I go with the entire clan? "  


This time Ter'kan lost his cool and said in a loud tone nervously: 

"Stop asking useless and silly questions! They all want you for sexual gratification, of course."  


No sooner had he pronounced those words that she burst into tears. He took her face between his hands so forcing her to look into his eyes. He continued explaining the reasons of his change:

"I wanted to test your resistance and your patience! Your performance truly satisfies me that's why I want you to entertain my clan."  


She looked into his eyes a few seconds before she said desperate while shaking her head in disbelief:

"No!...No!...That's not true! I remember how it started for you. How you discovered me! How your feelings towards me have evolved into the current ones."  


He let go of her and spoke with more disdain:

"Stop being silly! How can someone like me love a person like you? Think about it! The possibility is absurd! From now on you must accept the situation with a different point of view. You must understand that was a part of the lure and to my big surprise you bought it so easily. It's true I was watching you but not for those reasons I explained to you when we went inside that cave for the first time."  


Emma felt so demoralized that she sat on the floor near the bed and kept crying. Ter'kan peered at her briefly while twitching his upper mandibles nervously. He then stood up and informed her about his plan.

"Soon you will have encounters with Shun'ji and two others!"  


He added with a commanding voice:

"Now stop crying and get ready!"  


Emma looked at him again. She implored him with eyes full of tears.

Please! Don't ask me for this again! I can't accept it anymore."  


She added, sighing noisily:

"I love you, Ter'kan."  


Suddenly he grabbed her and got her to her feet. He flared his mandibles then ordered her with anger in his voice:

"That's enough! I don't want you to say that ever again! Do you hear me? Never again! Now you'd better get ready or else!...  


Ter'kan pushed her away and left the room at a brisk pace. Emma threw herself on the bed and kept crying more violently. 


	6. Tumultuous period.

In the course of the fourth month Emma entertained some males of the clan. In the beginning she had apprehensions and feared how they might treat her. According to what Ter'kan had told her she was supposed to accept anything that would come to her

Each one took pleasure from her and discovered a new level of sexual satisfaction.

Fortunately the situation turned out to be different from the one she had feared. They were all treating her with care and respect and this from the very beginning. Despite the fact she couldn't communicate with them verbally, signs and body language were enough.

Mar'ten was rather calm and considerate. So she soon began to have a soft spot for him. She liked his ways of communication during sessions. For instance when he wanted her to kiss him he was always putting her hand on that specific part of his body. He was also the one who payed the most attention to her needs and made sure she was always contented. 

And then there was Jin'tei who had the longest dreadlocks. He enjoyed her company very much and had become particularly fond of blowjobs. So he was asking her to perform nothing but that oral caress. Emma knew how to please him and didn't hesitate to spice up the actions. She was sucking him until he came on her beautiful breasts.

Dal'serah who had a striking scar on his left arm was the easiest to satisfy. That one had become fond of manual pleasure. He wanted Emma to stroke his length in many possible ways during long sessions. He enjoyed the feeling of her nails brushing on his ridged shaft especially when he was coming.

Lorik, the doctor loved to be sucked in the bathing room. He was always sitting on the edge of the pool, stroking himself slowly in order to make her understand that he was ready for that. That one was always telling her things each time he was about to come. Of course she couldn't understand anything. However she knew these were words in order to let her know how much he was enjoying that.

Shun'ji, the engineer was even more diverting. He wanted Emma to undress him completely before she offered him the show of her own unclothing. Then she was performing sultry moves so exposing her curvaceous body and intimate anatomy which excited Shun'ji excited without any direct stimulation. Her provoking show was followed by a bath in which she always ended up having sex with him.

Seki'sen also visited her. The second in command was always adding unexpected and sensual moments into their encounters. He loved among many other things when Emma unbuckled his leather belt and removed the metallic codpiece before she started to give pleasure him. She noticed that he was telling her the same words during any stage of the meeting. That was always making her smile even though she was unable to understand. He also enjoyed making love to her in a missionary position because he wanted to have his neck bitten each time he was coming.

Obviously, the moment she cherished the most was the one she was spending with Ter'kan. He was kind to her but his passion and tender gestures had disappeared. Emma, on the contrary, was always in love with him and this no matter how cold his attitude was towards her. She was always giving him the same amount of tenderness even though she was hurt inside. Emma was always expecting to catch a glimpse of his former passion each time they were having sex. Unfortunately there were no such feelings anymore. Sometimes he was rather behaving in a disconcerting way by visiting her briefly and just looking around.

Emma had a conversation with him after a session during the last evening of the first week because she had an urge to find relief. She needed to talk about her unhappy love affair without showing much sadness. She said while she was getting dressed:

"It's hard to believe what is happening to me... to us! Destiny isn't fair after all! I have never found true love with a human so how could I find it with an alien now?"  


Ter'kan widened his eyes while saying:

"That's what i became for you! An alien?"  


Emma answered with a bit of disdain in the tone of his voice:

"Yes! You are just an alien who takes advantage of me and forces me to have sex with his comrades."  
-You despise me, don't you!"  


Emma protested:

"No, I don't despise you! I believe...I also have my share of mistakes because I've been stupid enough to trust an alien."  


Ter'kan looked at her a few seconds, visibly more and more surprised by the harshness of her words then suggested with a hand gesture while showing the door:

"You are free to go!

She turned towards and stared back at him while biting her lips nervously. She then continued making some arrangement with seriousness on her face. Meanwhile Ter'kan was following her with his eyes. Suddenly she asked while folding one of her outfit:

"Tell me!...Is this the first time you keep a human female?"  


He nodded by simply saying:

"Yes!"  


She chuckled nervously before saying:

"And this is what you call taking care of me!"  


He didn't respond anything to her sarcastic remark. He just gave her a look before he tackled another subject;

"You lost weight!  
-I know! Actually I haven't time to eat! I'm busy with you and the others! Besides I haven't much appetite too. That's what happens when I'm tired and stressed."

Emma yawned.

"I think the time has come for me to get some sleep. I'll take the opportunity to go to bed earlier than the previous days since you are the last!"  


She yawned again then dismissed him, saying:

"Good night, Ter'kan! See you tomorrow!"  


The leader stood up, adding in return:

"Good night, Emma!"  


The leader gave Emma a last glance then dressed himself and left the room right after. A tray full of untouched food and drinks was left on the table near the bed. That night, Emma went to bed with an empty stomach once again because her tiredness didn't allow her to eat.

In the course of the second week of the fourth month Emma continued entertaining Ter'kan and his six comrades. She had to satisfy sexually seven Yautja males every day. That wasn't a task for the lazy and squeamish kind. Those guys wanted action and they meant business. And this no matter what they were asking for. Emma knew about the preferences of each and didn't hesitate to use her talents in many ways. She was really skillful for bringing new ideas into actions . Her visitors were definitely appreciating her even more than before. Emma was always patient and sweet in spite of her tiredness.

Meanwhile some changes began to occur. First Mar'ten demanded to have a meal with her at the end of each session. And then Ter'kan who was showing her compassion again. Emma was pleasantly surprised and secretly anticipated for a bigger change.

But that wasn't all. Gradually she became more puzzled because she had always to entertain the same hunters. She couldn't understand why did the other males have never set foot in her room? Wasn't she supposed to give pleasure to the entire clan? Her regular visitors were the ones she had already entertained the previous month, as a matter of fact.

Ter'kan visited her during the last morning of that same week. He found her in the bathing room half naked because she was getting ready for the daily activities to come. He said as he stood a few steps away from her:

"Good morning, Emma!"  


She slipped her miniskirt on. She then turned around and greeted him with a little smile:

"Good morning! I didn't expect to see you now!"  


He asked while peering at her:

"Is that bad?"  
-No! It's just that...Mar'ten is always the first because I eat with him!"  


The leader added as he kept peering at her:

"Well, today I will be your first!"

Meanwhile Emma has just completed her preparation. Ter'kan complimented her while eyeing her greedily:

"You look so beautiful!"  


She didn't say anything and just smiled. She looked herself in the mirror one more time then left the bathing room. The leader remained in there a few more seconds, pensive before he joined her in the bedroom. Emma was arranging the place. He spoke again after a short silence:  
"You are well organized!  
-I hate to stay in an untidy place! Besides...I must prepare it for my upcoming encounters."  


Ter'kan paused then asked, hesitant:  
"Do you...enjoy...those meetings?"  


Emma has just finished arranging. She sighed then said:

-No, I don't! It became so monotonous and tiring."  


Ter'kan paused briefly then asked:

"Is it also monotonous when you are with me?"  


Emma simply answered:

"No!"  


The leader asked, cocking his head to the right:

"Why?"  


She answered, lowering her head:

"Because I need you!"

***

Suddenly there was a diversion. Someone has just rang at the door. Ter'kan said:

"It must be Mar'ten! I asked him to bring the tray."  


He went to answer the door and took the tray his comrade had brought. He closed back the sliding doors. He put the tray on the table then said, waving at her

"Come! Let's eat!"  


Ter'kan and Emma sat at the table, facing each other and began to serve themselves. A long silence followed because they were enjoying their food. However the leader kept glancing at her from time to time because he had something in mind.

Suddenly he surprised her with such an expected question that she stopped eating:

"Emma! Why can't you hate me?"  


First, she didn't say anything. She just kept staring at him, baffled.  


He asked again:

"Why can't you hate me?"  


She sighed, lowering her gaze. She began to talk about her feelings calmly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I...can't hate you because the feelings I have for you is deeply rooted in my heart and my soul. Your existence is imprinted on my mind. Now I found you i can't do without you anymore. You became essential to me."

She paused briefly, sighing again then she added:

"Unfortunately it isn't the same for you! You used me. And now... look what you have done with me?"  


Ter'kan put his hand on her then explained:

"I must admit I wasn't always nice to you for the past weeks. However I have my reasons for behaving like that."  


Emma looked at him again. She asked, frowning at him:

"Really? What kind of reasons?  


The leader didn't answer her question but rather added more suspense to the conversation with an hesitating tone:

"Emma!...If...only you knew...It's hard to say how the current situation may evolve"  


She frowned at him again, visibly puzzled before asking

"To know what? What are you talking about?  


Ter'kan refused to answer, shaking his head:

"I can't now!"  


She stared at him for a few seconds still waiting for an answer before she asked another question:

"Would you please explain?"  


Ter'kan still refused to speak . So she added, resolute:

"As you wish! I will listen to you whenever you will be ready for that."

They began to eat again. They continued their conversation, raking up some good memories about their past lives. Their chat led to more romantic moments. Ter'kan made love to Emma. He took care of her with obviously more attention than the previous days.

In the course of the third week of the fourth month Emma continued entertaining the same hunters. Each one of them was appreciating her company and not only for sexual gratification but also for the sake of being with her. Emma had definitely become the center of their interests.

And in the mean time Ter'kan began to behave differently. His change had become so evident to a point that sometimes she couldn't sleep at night.

And then at the beginning of the fourth week another change took place thus augmenting the mystery even more. Some of the hunters had stopped their daily visits. Only Ter'kan , Shun'ji and Mar'ten were still seeking pleasure with her. And then her astonishment augmented even more the last night of the week once she realized that none of the hunters would visit her.

The same event repeated itself same the following day. She got herself busy with the usual routine while waiting for her visitors to come. Once again that day none of the hunters came to visit her.

Emma spent another night all alone, feeling relieved but also confused at the same time.

Ter'kan visited her the following morning, lightly equipped. He greeted her:

>

"Good morning!"  


Emma said with a smile:

"Good morning!"  


She peered at him before asking :

"By the way!...Why none of you visited me yesterday?  
-Because we were all outside!  


He paused then added:

"I just came back! I visited you right away because I...missed...talking to you."

Emma noticed his hesitation. Apparently his last sentence was not the one he had in mind and didn't express his true feelings. She said, still smiling:

"I must admit that I also missed your company and not only for the sake of talking to you but also because your behavior had undergone a significant change."  


She paused a few seconds while staring at him then continued:

"I think you owe me some explanations."  


The leader sat on the bed saying:

"I'm perfectly aware of that and I'm asking you to be more patient!...It won't be too long until you will have the answers to all your questions:  


She made her remark with a smirk:

"More mystery! Huh?"  


He answered, eyeing her intensively:

" It will be worth waiting!"  


He paused again before concluding:

"Alright, then! We will talk later!"  


She nodded, saying:

"Of course! See you later!"  


The leader left the room in a hurry. Later that night Emma went for another stroll around the ship because she couldn't sleep.


	7. New beginning.

The seventh night of the fifth month will become unforgettable for Ter'kan and Emma. They were sitting on the bed, next to each other in the dimly lit room. The leader addressed her:  
"It's good to have you next to me! I want tonight to be special!"  


He took her hand in his before he continued.

"We've been through hardship! At first I thought that would be impossible but then I realized there is hope."  


She squeezed his hand gently, whispering.

"Talk to me!"  
He breathed deeply once then went on:

"I told you I had reasons and now I would like to explain why I brought such a torment into our relationship for the past weeks.  
-Why did you do this?  
-I...did this because I...wanted you to stop loving me!"  


Emma looked at him, baffled. She simply asked:

"What?  
-You see! We fell in love and had a wonderful time together. I was so thrilled to be with you that i didn't really think what may happen in the future. As long as we were on Earth it was easy for you...easy for us. And then as the days went by I began to realize the bitter fact that despite the strong love you felt for me, I was convinced that you won't be able to leave your world and come with me. I knew this would make you sad so in order to prevent you of being heart-broken I started showing you hostility, thinking that you will feel the same for me sooner or later."  


He paused. Emma kept staring at him so he felt the need to continue.

"Now, do you understand why I put you through all this for the past weeks? I thought that the way I was treating you would revolt you and make you stop loving me! Surprisingly my strategy evolved into a situation different from the one I always wished since your love has become stronger than before."

She sighed with comfort then spoke in a low voice:

"So you really thought you could make me stop loving you? This means you've never been completely aware of all my feelings towards you!"  


Ter'kan caressed her right cheek.

"From now on I can assure you all that has changed! I understood that I can keep you."  


Emma kissed his hand then reminded him still with a low voice:  
"How many times didn't I tell you that I won't be able to do without you anymore!"  


Ter'kan emitted a soothing purr as he caressed her right cheek again: And then suddenly they embraced, taken by a strong surge of affection. They began to stroke each other's body ardently then the rest followed. Ter'kan made love to Emma as never before. His energy seemed boundless. His body size and incredible strength allowed him to be active easily in many positions, holding her like a doll because her weight meant nothing to him. 

They took a well deserved rest once their sex session was over. Emma opened her eyes and turned her head towards the leader. She called his name:  
"Ter'kan!"  


He opened his eyes, saying:

"Yes, lovely!"  


Emma asked him hesitant:

"Are you ready to answer some question?"  


He said with a nod:

"Of course!"  


Emma sighed before she began to bring back memories:

"You lied to me, didn't you! You lied to me the day you told me you've never loved me. You lied about those so-called real reasons when you explained why you were watching me in the jungle. You were definitely lying when you told me that your care and kindness were meant for a purpose other than love."  


Ter'kan emitted another trill then spoke his mind:

"YES! All those words were meant to hurt you psychologically and push you to despise me. At least you wouldn't have had regrets of loosing me."  


Emma sighed sighed with comfort again then continue to bring back more memories:

"I also remember the night you shouted at me, asking me to stop telling you that I love you. And then... the following days when I started to entertain your comrades now I know that you pretended all the time. You pretended not to have any form of love for me anymore."  


He squeezed her hand gently, saying: 

Another silence followed. She asked out of blue as Ter'kan started caressing her hair.  
"By the way! How did you persuade your comrades to have fun with me?  
-I told them that you were the one who wanted to!  
-I see!...And then...what did you tell them when you decided I should stop?  
-I explained that you were the one who wished to stop!"  


She had a soft laugh then concluded:

"Of course! That goes without saying!"  


Ter'kan paused briefly. He then added as he kept caressing her hair:

"Do you know there is one who really wishes to continue with you!  
-Who is that?  
-Seki'sen!"  


Emma laughed softly again then continued revealing more of her thoughts:

"There is something else that had always puzzled me. I wondered why did Mar'ten decided to take his meals with me?  
-Because I was the one who asked him to do so in order to make sure you were eating!"  


She had another soft laugh then added;

"Now I understand!"  


Later that night Ter'kan and Emma fell asleep next to each other.

The next morning they woke up almost at the same time.They decided to stayed together the whole day long. Emma accompanied Ter'kan everywhere until a sad incident happened towards the end of the afternoon. Emma was sitting in the control room with her love leader when she started complaining of being exhausted so she stood up and expressed her wish to retire in order to take some rest. She was about to leave the place when all of a sudden she fainted on the spot.

Ter'kan knelt next to her and called her name. Mar'ten who was also present in the room, came closer. They exchanged words then Mar'ten picked Emma up off the ground and headed for the medical bay with the leader walking by his side.

A short moment later, Lorik was already examining Emma. He completed his check up by switching on a red ray that was scanning her constantly whereas the sound of her heart beat was echoing inside the infirmary at the same time. Meanwhile the doctor exchanged a few words with Ter'kan in order to reassure him. As the latter was asking more questions, all of a sudden Emma moved her arm then opened her eyes. She turned her head to the left and saw the two males standing next to her bed. Ter'kan took her hand in his and asked:

"How do you feel?"  


Emma answered in a slow and weak voice:

-  
"I have a strong headache! I remember...I was about to leave the control room then everything sank into darkness."  


Ter'kan exlained things:

"You fainted due to low blood pressure and excessive tiredness."  


Meanwhile the doctor has just addressed Ter'kan again. The latter translated for Emma while he kept caressing the top of her head:

"Lorik advises you to keep the bed for another hour. He is going to give you some medicine."  


Emma nodded. Lorik gave her a shot with a small and single patient syringe right after. Ter'kan stayed with his mate until she was released from the medical bay.

Emma spent the rest of the day seated in the control room silent and sweet. She enjoyed watching the comings and goings of her love leader and his comrades.

Ter'kan carried her back to their quarters once she felt the need to get some sleep.

The leader stayed with her until she fell asleep which took only a matter of minutes because she was very tired. He then left the room and headed directly for his weapons room in order to prepare himself because that night he had planned to go out for another solitary hunt.


	8. New admirer.

Fifth month. Second day of the second week.

Two days later in the afternoon, Emma and Ter'kan were sitting in one of the training rooms. The latter was expressing his satisfaction about how far his mate had progressed.

"Your skills didn't weaken despite the long break you had to undergo!  
-Your words are encouraging! I really want to make further efforts."  


Ter'kan took her hand in his, saying:

"I am sure it does!"  


Emma was about to kiss it in order to show him more affection then all of a sudden, Seki'sen appeared at the entrance. The second stood there for a short while just staring at them then left the training room again. Emma released the leader's hand. She said while she was touching her spear: 

"I knew he would check in here sooner or later! Do you know that I caught him butt-naked in his room just yesterday morning? I'm sure he did it on purpose.  


Ter'kan clicked his upper mandibles rapidly for a short and joyous laugh then said:

"That's typical! Seki'sen can be so stubborn when he wants attention from beautiful women and for this I know him very well. He needs to seduce constantly and be surrounded by opposite sex beauties. Do you know what he told me the day he saw you for the very first time?"  


Emma asked with a smile, hesitant:

"Did...he said that...he's lucky to have me on board?  
-Almost! He said that soon he will discover other joys than hunting."  


Ter'kan paused briefly before revealing more:

"You know that he wants to continue his intimate relationship with you.  
-I know that but I'm not interested!"  


By now Emma had became annoyed by the conversation so she stood up then added:

"I'd like to continue the training!"  


Ter'kan didn't add anything else. He just gave her a glance then got up too. He grabbed his weapon and placed himself in the middle of the training ground in order to prepare for a new attack. The lesson resumed. Eight members of the clan, including Mar'ten soon entered the training room. They watched how the leader was teaching Emma while standing on the observation platform. When the session was finally over Mar'ten took the opportunity to praise by putting his hand on her right shoulder. Emma thanked by taking his other hand in hers and squeezing it gently. She then exited the place with a smile on her beautiful face, feeling really content.

Later on, Emma left her quarters again and went to look for Ter'kan because she needed to question him about some private matter. First she visited many places before she finally found him in the big weapons room. He was in there all alone preparing himself for a hunt. She leaned against a table and observed him amorously a few seconds before approaching him. She looked up and said while pressing her hand against his metallic codpiece:

"It's such an enticing sight each time I witness your preparation for new hunts!"  


Ter'kan kneaded her forearm slowly, letting a throaty breath out. She went on, smiling:

"I've been looking for you! I wished to talk to you but apparently you won't have time for that."  


He asked while typing on his wrist gauntlet:

"About what?"  
-It was about me but I can wait!"  


They parted. Emma said as she was walking towards the exit of the room:

"I'll see you later handsome leader!"  


He answered as he typed on his wrist gauntlet once again:

-Bye for now, lovely!"  


Emma turned around and blew him a kiss before exiting. She intended to take a tour inside the greens and fruits reserve but then remembered that she needed her medicine. So she paid the doctor a visit. When she entered the main room of the medical bay she found Lorik working on several medical kits. He was arranging each box with the necessary medicines required for a fast treatment of the wounds. She approached him and made a hand gesture in order to make him understand that she wanted a small object. The doctor knew what she meant so he went into a adjacent room and came out again, holding a small and round bottle. He gave it to her. Emma thanked him then left the large and bright room again.

She headed for the reserve. The reserve was a big and circular, dimly lit room with darker corners, situated under one of the training rooms. She liked that place because the temperature was much cooler compared to the rest of the ship. All sort of fruits and vegetables were carefully displayed on long shelves. She put the small bottle in her pocket then began to look around on each shelf. There was one loaded with sun fruits so she took two and moved towards the exit. Suddenly foot steps resounded outside in the corridor just as she was getting out. Seki'sen appeared in the middle of the doorway immediately after. She startled then took a few steps back without letting her guard down. The second fixed his eyes on her for a short moment while tilting his head to one side then approached her. Emma wanted to ran away but he prevented her of doing so by grabbing her arm. He emitted a low and soft trill as he stepped behind her. He took her in his embrace and began to rub his body against hers while he kept purring softly. Emma soon felt his hardened cock pressing against her back due to the difference of their heights. He rubbed against her for another short while then let go of her. So Emma ran away, feeling terribly confused because Seki'sen seemed so determined. She knew that was just the beginning and he would repeat his sensual assault again.

Fifth month. Third day of the second week.

The next morning Emma was unwinding in the control room, seated at the pilot posts with her eyes shut. Suddenly the sound of foot steps resounded from afar so she opened her eyes and looked behind. She saw Seki'sen, coming right at her. The second in command approached her and positioned himself with his crotch just up to her face. She looked up and met his vicious gaze. He said something before he started to caress her cheek gently while emitting a trill. Emma let him play for a while without showing any emotions then stood up and left the room with confidence.

Later Emma would experienced the second in command's another attempt to seduce her because that day it was his turn to train her again. When she entered the training room accompanied by Ter'kan, she found him standing on the observation platform and engaged into a conversation with some of his comrades. He was covered by such a tiny loin cloth that he looked almost naked. He left the platform as soon as he saw her coming inside. He walked towards her saying something at the same time. Ter'kan translated:

"Seki'sen said that today he's wearing the minimum because he wants to test you and see how much you can concentrate!"  


Emma shrugged her shoulders, indifferent then placed herself in the middle of the training ground and waited. Seki'sen told the leader something else before joining her. Ter'kan gave Emma some instructions then commanded the start with a simple wave of his hand.

From then on the training was interesting and funny to watch. Emma was brave and always put her skills to practice relentlessly. Ter'kan was amused but also seduced by her attitude because she didn't lose control one bit. She kept maintaining her good technique and this in spite of Seki'sen's provoking attitude. And nothing stopped him. He enjoyed teasing her even during breaks as he kept eyeing her greedily. Ter'kan translated again:

"Emma! Listen! Seki'sen thinks that despite your seriousness and stubborn concentration, he knows where your eyes are fixed most of the time."  


She chuckled then said as if she didn't seem to care:

"Really? Well...tell him I will never lose my concentration even though he would be completely naked!"  


Seki'sen clicked his mandibles rapidly for a good laugh then stunned everyone with a totally unexpected gesture as soon as Ter'kan had finished his translation. He unbuckled his belt without hesitation and took his loin cloth off. He was stark naked. Praises filled the training room right away. Emma had a joyous laugh then asked:

"Tell me from now...which weapon do you think he is going to use?"  


Ter'kan glanced at Seki'sen before answering:

"Both! I think!"  


Ter'kan paused then added in order to bring his own part of fun into the situation:

"Careful to your concentration!"  


Emma flashed a grin at him then retorted:

"Wait and see! I will not lose my concentration."  


The training session resumed. And Emma kept her promise. Her fighting technique and concentration didn't show any change. At the end of the session Seki'sen commented again. Ter'kan was in for another translation:

"You may not have lost your control during the training but he can assure you that you will lose it later and that won't be on a training ground!...What about tonight?"  


Seki'sen got dressed then left the room after having given Emma a last and provocative glance. She looked at Ter'kan, saying with a pout:

"He is tenacious!  
-You can't change him!"  


Emma said, sighing:

"I'm telling you that he is wasting his time!"  


Ter'kan and Emma left the training room immediately after. The leader addressed her as they were walking along a corridor:

"Emma! Soon, I will go out and won't be back until the day after-tomorrow. I have important plans and really need to execute them!  
-I understand!"  


They have just entered a large room where various kinds of equipment and weaponry were put on display. Emma said while leaning against a table:

"I'd like to stay with you until you finish getting ready!"  


Ter'kan confirmed his wish, nodding at the same time:

"Yes, of course! I want this too."  


He went on as now he was mounting a plasma caster on his left shoulder:

"You know...Seki'sen will be in charge!"  


She sighed then exclaimed, visibly annoyed:

"What a bummer! Who else could be in charge except him while you are away?  
-Don't worry! Seki'sen is very good in spite of his occasional and extravagant behavior."  


Emma remained with Ter'kan until the completion of his preparation. She remained with him just as he put his mask on before stepping out in the dark and steamy jungle accompanied by four other males.

Emma sighed as the sliding doors were closing back. She retired to her quarters with a sad look on her face.


	9. Tormented.

Fifth month. Fourth day of the second week.

Emma didn't sleep well the night Ter'kan left. She woke up the next day with mixed feelings of anxiety. But her sadness was short-lived once she remembered it was Mar'ten's turn to train her again. The thought of her next encounter with the hunter made her happy because this would help to take her mind off things.

Emma met Mar'ten in the weapons room where her spear was always put on display. They greeted each other then grabbed their weapons and went out again, walking side by side.

Clamors soon caught their attention as they were coming up to the training area. They entered one of the room and found a group of eight males, standing on the observation platform. They taking a great interest in the battle that was taking place. That was an unexpected spectacle for the least to say especially for Emma. Seki'sen was battling with Gah'deh,.The clash of their weapons and their roars were, indeed, an impressive sight for the young woman. Seki'sen began to show off his prowess as soon as he had noticed Emma's presence in the crowd. He was delivering relentless and powerful blows as he kept glancing at her from time to time. 

It was evident to Emma that Seki'sen was attempting to seduce her again. Surely she must have been impressed by his fighting prowess. However and in spite of his efforts, she still didn't find herself attracted to him and just kept following him with her eyes, unbiased.

Seki'sen won after a long and fierce battle. He made one last attempt in order to catch her attention before evacuating the place followed by the group. Mar'ten began to train Emma as soon as the group had left too.

Everything went according to Emma's wishes even though her beloved leader hadn't been there for translating. Mar'ten had already worked with her several times before that is why he knew her weak points and what she needed to practice the most. 

Emma always appreciated Mar'ten's company. Besides his gestures were always distinguished which helped to revive that weak spot she still had for him. She remembered many stories that Ter'kan had told her about his past life. There was one that made her particularly sad. His mother had mistreated him during the first years of his childhood because he had been forcibly sired with a male she never appreciated. One day he hurt himself as he was trying to escape the maternal anger. And the scar near his left eye had become a reminder of that incident.

Seki'sen appeared in the training room again during a break. His presence displeased Emma so she did on purpose to show Mar'ten affection by resting her head against his arm. That was her way to reject the second and make him understand that her interest was focused somewhere else. Seki'sen observed the scene from the platform while tilting his head to the right. Mar'ten began to train Emma again under the second's watchful eye. His presence upset her. However it had a positive impact on her. This gave her an extraordinary amount of energy thus enhancing her fighting prowess. Emma had a great time nevertheless. She enjoyed the training session mainly because Mar'ten was her teacher that day. She really appreciated his company and felt the need to stay with him for a longer period of time. So she asked him, by using signs language to come and eat with her. The hunter accepted with a nod while putting his hand on her right shoulder.

Fifth month. Fifth day of the second week.

The next morning Emma woke up in a better mood. She went out at midday and headed to the weapons room straight away. For some reasons she felt the need to handle her spear just for fun.

She was just feet away to reach the entrance of that room when suddenly a faint bang broke the silence. Seki'sen appeared in the doorway right after. Emma stopped dead and gave a thought to the situation, visibly hesitating what to do. And then upon further reflection, she decided to stay. So she entered the place almost brushing past Seki'sen. She approached the rack where her spear was put on display.

The second cocked his head to one side, eyeing her greedily for a brief moment before closing back the sliding doors. Emma turned around abruptly and saw him coming towards her. So she grabbed her spear and held it in a way in order to keep him at distance. Seki'sen didn't seem to care. He approached her calmly and took her wrist in his enormous hand and pressed until she finally dropped the spear. He then let go of her. Emma took the opportunity and quickly stepped back in order to grab another spear. 

She held it in that same way as the first one. It didn't discourage Seki'sen one bit. On the contrary her new attempt aroused him even more. So he took a hold of her wrist again and obliged her to drop that weapon too. He then took her face between his enormous and clawed hands. He leaned closer to her and said something, looking straight into her eyes before stepping behind her. He hugged her in the same way he did in the greens reserve while he kept purring softly.

Emma frowned then tried to pull away from him by struggling violently but he didn't let her go. Meanwhile Seki'sen has just removed his loin cloth with one hand while he was still holding her against him with his other one. He started rubbing his half-hardened cock against her back right after. This torrid approach made him harder and harder with each new move. Emma made another attempt to pull away from him but he refused to release his grasp. Seki'sen kept rubbing against her for a while, purring louder with satisfaction. And then all of a sudden he stopped as he filled the room with long and deep growls. Emma felt a warm wetness on her back. She understood, he just came. So she struggled again violently, shouting with anger and disgust:

"NO!...NO!..."  


He finally let go of her. Emma rushed toward the door and opened it. She turned around and gave him a quick, angry look before she ran away.

Meanwhile Seki'sen remained standing in the middle of the room, overwhelmed by the unexpected pleasure he just had.

Emma has just entered her room. She rushed into the bathing and undressed herself quickly. She went under the shower and began to wash herself vigorously. Her anger was so high that she felt the need of letting out her anger. So she shouted as if she was addressing the second himself:

"SEKI'SEN! YOU BASTARD!"  


Emma remained locked in her quarters for the rest of the day. She went out again before the sunset once her anger had subsided. She walked around aimlessly while she kept thinking of Ter'kan's return constantly. That night she strongly hoped for his return but nothing happened.

The next morning she woke up with a new hope. So she dressed and visited again those places where she was more likely to find him. Unfortunately her searches remain fruitless. 

The third day went by and her worries grew bigger because Ter'kan and his comrades were still away. She spent a lot of time remembering stories about his past hunting parties and learnt how many times he already had a brush with death. However she refused to put forward this idea. On the other hand, she was absolutely certain that Seki'sen had contact with Ter'kan. Unfortunately her lack of communication with him didn't allow her to be informed about the current situation.

Mar'ten trained Emma again during the morning of the fourth day. That day he had been the one who invited her for a meal but she refused due to anxiety. She chose to stay in her room. She stayed all alone for the rest of the day and still hoping that Ter'kan would return any time soon. Needless to say that torment kept her awake during long hours at night. When she finally managed to succumb to sleep just as the sun was rising.

Emma woke up later with a slight headache. So she put a few drops of a medicine in a glass of water and drank it.

Later that day she had another encounter with Seki'sen just as she left her room. She found him, standing in the middle of the corridor, not too from her. He looked at her briefly cocking his head before moved away at a brisk pace. Emma followed him with her eyes until he turned the curve of the corridor. She remained in front of her door for a while, thinking what to do. And then upon further reflection she went for the usual stroll in spite of her apprehension.

In the course of the sixth day Emma's worries augmented because Ter'kan was still away. That day she woke up tired. As the day went by she became increasingly more nervous. She felt so uneasy that she was always on the move. She needed to lurk here and there in order to calm down her fever of anxiety. Unluckily she stumbled upon Seki'sen in the fruits reserve. This encounter made her really mad because he didn't hesitate to try his luck as usual.

Emma didn't hesitate to defend herself more aggressively. This didn't discourage the second one bit. On the contrary, this aroused and made him more determined in the conquest for her. Emma rewarded him with punches and slaps as he kept stroking parts of her body gently. 

Emma went back to her quarters shaken nevertheless. But her nervousness was short-lived. Soon after heavy foot steps resounded in the corridor. The sliding doors opened. shortly after Ter'kan appeared in the doorway. He was still equipped but unmasked. Emma ran towards him, overwhelmed with joy and threw herself into his arms. She said, sighing with relief as she hugged him passionately:

"Oh, I missed you so much! So much!"  


He stroked the back of her head gently, saying:

"I missed you too! Love!"  


The leader took her hand in his then approached the bed. He sat and pulled her between his thighs. Emma continued as she began to caress his left, lower mandible:

"I didn't expect you would be gone for such a long time! What happened to you?"  


He stroked her forearm, slowly.

"I changed my plan on the second day of the expedition! My comrades and I went as far as North America. We had very challenging and satisfying encounters. I will show you what I brought back later."  


She said with a smile as she kept caressing his mandible:

"I can't wait to see all that!"  


Ter'kan said as now he began to caress her cheek:

"I'm sure things happened to you during my absence!  
-Yes, my Ter'kan! You have no idea!"  


The leader his wrist -That's interesting! Tell me about it!"  


So Emma confessed the torments she went through and ways she spent her time alone or in Mar'ten's company. Not to mention those encounters she had with Seki'sen and the manners she had treated him. Ter'kan listened to her carefully. As he became visibly more perplexed, he asked:

"So? Is that what just happened? The more you hit him the more he became aroused?  
-Absolutely! He didn't care how defensive I was! He just kept caressing me on and on."  


He paused briefly before asking:

"And you? How did you feel about that?"  


Emma answered with seriousness on her face:

"I didn't feel anything!"  
She then put her hand on the right part of his face. She whispered, looking into his eyes:

"You know you are the only one I love!"  


Emma sighed with comfort then added, tackling a different matter:

"You know what? I just got an idea!:  


She went on as now she was brushing her hands on parts of his muscular chest that were not covered by the armor plates:

"Remove all your equipment! Let's have a shower together!"  


Ter'kan stood up and complied. Emma enjoyed watching him very much while she stripped naked herself. They retired in the bathing room and had a shower together. They spent a very pleasant time, washing or caressing each other under the running water. Their reunion ended up in a torrid sex session. They made love in the room, on the floor, in the middle of the leader's scattered hunting gear.


	10. More passion.

Ter'kan and Emma were taking a rest on the bed after their passionate sex session. He was lying face upwards whereas she was lying on her stomach with her eyes shut. After a long while the leader changed his position. He started to gently massage her back with his right hand while leaning on his left forearm. He called her name.

"Emma!"  
She opened her eyes, turned towards him and smiled.  
"Yes, my love!  
-I've...been thinking! Those six days spent away from you were absolutely fantastic!. Not only for the success of my mission but also the realization of my feelings towards you. I became even more aware of how much you really mean to me. During the hardest moment of my mission, I fought with all my might because i didn't want to die. I couldn't let our story take an end!  
-I have been tormented by sad thoughts and imagined dreadful situations most of the time!  
-I understand but that's my life and you must accept it the way it is!  
-You are right! I must put in efforts and I'd rather concentrate on your past victories and the fact you were and will always be the bravest and also the toughest to kill. The stories of your former hunting parties proved it very well!.I also remember how merciless you really were and the violence you were capable of towards your preys! Not to mention your ways of killing them!  
-What about the process when I make trophies of them?  
-That's something hardly unforgettable! That must be also one of the best moment of each party. It is as if you celebrate your victory. I believe your soul is made of two different personalities. Ter'kan the wonderful lover and Ter'kan the ruthless killer. I still have so many things to learn about the latter.  
-Surely and gradually you will!"  


Ter'kan brushed the fingers of his right hand against her cheek once then added:

"In our case, it all started because of our curiosity about the unknown! Our mutual admiration led us to build our relation.  
-I am sharing your feelings and there is one thing I will never get tired of! I...always need to express it!  
-Then...say it!"  


She snuggled up to him and whispered with her eyes shut:

"I love you, Ter'kan!"  


He caressed her hair, pressing very gently on the back of her head.

"I love you too!"  


Later on they went out together in the evening. Emma was amused to see Ter'kan carrying his hunting gear instead of wearing it. They bumped into Mar'ten the moment they entered the room in which Ter'kan always put his equipment on display. Mar'ten addressed his leader a few words then went away. The latter translated immediately after:

"Do you know that Mar'ten really enjoyed training you? You are patient and skillful! He believes you will be able to move to a higher level after four or five more months.  
-What do you think?  
-I trained you as much as he did and your effort will surely allow it!  
-I...didn't expect this to happen so soon! Many things happen too soon!  
-Is that a hard thing for you? Perhaps...you need to talk about some specific subjects.  
-We will leave after twenty days and no matter how hard I am trying it still worries me! Many questions occupy my mind at the same time. I have fears and hopes as well.  
-That's normal but...you shouldn't feel bothered by too many thoughts at once! You know I'll be always there for you and will provide you with any possible help, I'll have in my power.  
-I know it!"  


Meanwhile, Seki'sen has just entered the place.The two hunters greeted each other then engaged into a conversation. Seki'sen glanced at Emma twice. She understood their talk wasn't based on duty matters only.

Emma stayed with Ter'kan the whole night. She sat in a corner of the control room, silent and sweet as she did it many times before because she needed to be around her love in order to compensate that long separation. And then, after much struggle to stay awake, she finally fell asleep with the sun rising. When Ter'kan noticed her, he had a satisfying expression on his face so he rubbed his mandibles twice against her forehead gently. He reclined her seat as slowly as possible then went away. Emma was alone. Ter'kan checked on her several times during the morning hours.

She woke up later, a bit confused because she was not in her bed. She raised herself into a sitting position, looked around her briefly then stood up and headed back to her quarters in order to take some more rest. Ter'kan visited her late in the afternoon because it was time for her training session but she refused to go.

"I won't need training today!  
-Why is that?"  


She sighed deeply then said, avoiding eye contact with him:

"Because it's Seki'sen's turn and I find him annoying!  
-You know the reasons for that!  
-I know them!"  


Ter'kan stared at her for a few seconds then continued:

"Despite his pushy and sexual behavior towards you, Seki'sen is still a very good fellow and a suitable teacher for you!.  
-I also know that! Unfortunately, sometimes he behaves too excessively and that spoils the rest. I became tired of his audacity."  


A while later they entered the training room and found Seki'sen waiting on the platform. Emma said in a low voice:

"I told you, I don't want him!"  


Ter'kan addressed Seki'sen a few words. The second left the room right away after a glance towards Emma. The latter followed him with her eyes until he went out of the place. The leader informed her about the situation:

"He didn't expect you would do this!  
-I don't care what he thinks or says! Now I'd rather concentrate on my training!"  


Emma devoted herself to the training for a long time. She was asking question or repeating the same fighting move until she and Ter'kan were satisfied. Four hunters, including Seki'sen entered the training room and watched from the platform how Ter'kan was teaching Emma. The group of four went out again towards the end of the session, whereas Seki'sen stayed as the only spectator because he had something in mind. So he moved towards the training ground as soon as Ter'kan and Emma were done and knelt down. He had his arms at his sides with his head lowered. Emma asked Ter'kan, visibly perplexed:

"What is this? What does he want?  
-He wants you to accept him!"  


Emma looked at Ter'kan and shook her head in disbelief. She stepped back, gave him another look then ran away. The leader took his weapon and Emma's then left the room too. Ter'kan returned back to his quarters and found her sitting on the floor in the bathing, sobbing. He called her name:

"Emma!"  


She didn't say anything, picked herself up from the floor and threw herself into his arms. Ter'kan carried her and sat on the bed with her. He asked while he was caressing her:

"Emma! What is the matter?"  


She spoke, looking at him with teary eyes.

"I didn't like the way Seki'sen behaved in the training room! I feel bothered by his actions.  
-Well...you shouldn't!  


Ter'kan posed briefly then continued:

"You've already mentioned before about those words he was always telling you during your daily meetings the previous month! Can you remember them?  
-Yes, I can! I've heard them so many times!  
-Can you repeat them for me?  
-Yes...but I'm afraid my pronunciation won't be accurate!  
-Don't worry for that! Just talk the way it's possible for you!  
-Alright!"  


So Emma did her best in order to pronounce two words of the Yautja language. First Ter'kan stared at her a few seconds then spoke again:

"Now I understand! The two words that Seki'sen was always telling you mean 'I like you'!"  


Emma lowered her gaze, looking sad and thoughtful. She stood up, took a few steps then turned towards Ter'kan and said:

"I believe he will not give up the idea of having me back!  
-Surely!"  


She sighed then added with a bit of an angry tone:

"I...don't care! He'd better behave otherwise I won't hesitate to defend myself in a more hostile manners than the previous ones.  
-What do you intend to do?  
-I will beat him! I will beat him not with my bare hands but with something else just in case he would dare to take more from me than he's already got. What about a big, wooden stick? A big wooden stick would be so good for his tough, horny ass!"  


Ter'kan clicked his mandibles rapidly for a short and joyous laugh then added:

"No! You won't need to do that! Despite his extravagant ways of behaving he will never try to take more from you without your agreement! On the other hand you know...what is my opinion about him!  
-Yes, I know! You always remind me about his good qualities.  
-Exactly! That's why I'd appreciate if you could build a friendly relationship with him!. I'm sure you still like him enough for that."  


Emma remained silent, hesitating what to say so he asked: 

"You don't hate him, do you?  
-Of course not! I think that would be a good idea after all.  
-Your decision satisfies me! It will be your choice the way you will handle this."  


Ter'kan took her hands in his reassured then tackled a different subject:

"Tonight I will make you forget the days I was away from you!"  


She whispered by putting her arms around his neck.

"I will show you how much I missed you!"  


That night, Ter'kan and Emma had another passionate moment together. They fell asleep after an happy and promising conversation concerning their future plans.

The next morning Emma woke up earlier than her love leader. Unavoidably, she was thinking about the talk they had last night. There was a matter that especially occupied her mind since Ter'kan had asked her to improve her relationship with Seki'sen. She agreed last night but now she was already changing her mind about the second because she still couldn't feel at ease with that idea.

When she told Ter'kan that she won't be able to build that close relation with Seki'sen she had promised earlier the leader became disappointed nevertheless. However he accepted her decision and didn't open that subject again.

That same day in the afternoon Emma had another disconcerting encounter with Seki'sen. She bumped into him as she was going out from the control room. On the way back to her room, she realized that she forgot her scarf so she had to return back there. That's when she caught the second in a unexpected situation. She saw him holding her scarf close to his face with both his hands, inhaling the scent of the fabric through his mouth slowly. Seki'sen was taken by his act so much and was also positioned in such a way that he couldn't be aware of her presence. She observed him for a few more seconds then went away silently. Later on she found her scarf on the floor near the door, neatly folded. So she picked it up and threw it on the table then left the room.

That evening Seki'sen showed Emma his admiration and repeated his amorous assault again. Another scene took place in the corridor near the empty medical bay. Emma managed to escape his embrace thanks to approaching footsteps. A moment later Emma found Ter'kan in his trophies room, rearranging his newest additions. She expressed her anger as soon as she entered the place. She was talking fast in a loud voice. Ter'kan stopped his activity and listened to her, still holding a big alien skull in his hand.

"I have enough of your second in command! He just tried his luck again. It became an habit!. Now he can't stop taking advantage of me anytime and anywhere!. I always bump into him wherever I go. ENOUGH Of HIM!"  


Ter'kan displayed his trophy then took her hand.

"Emma! Lovely! Calm down!  
-How can I calm down? I am telling you! I have enough of him!  
-Then allow me to open that subject again!"  
She sighed, visibly annoyed.  
"Emma! I think it would be better if you follow my advice! I can assure you that he will stop approaching you in that way you hate so much. Last night I told you about my wish! Can you remember it?  
-Yes and I think it's not going to work! Seki'sen will want more from me sooner or later!.  
-It depends...what you're calling -more-! You are a smart and kind woman! I believe you could handle this situation in a different manner. In a manner that would bring tranquility for you and enough satisfaction for him!"  


As she was still hesitating he insisted:

"Emma! Listen! I know how much you love me! You accepted to share my life and... you know what counts the most for me.  
-Yes! I know!  
-My clan is a very important part of my life and so are those who belong to it! Seki'sen is a very good fellow and I know that you became dear to him so instead of rejecting all his attention why don't you just take the part that is suitable for you? He really wants you and anything coming from you would satisfy him enough!"

Emma frowned at him then asked:

"How come?  
-Yes! You heard me!"  


Emma paused briefly all pensive, sighing, before she made up her mind. She finally confirmed her decision:

"Alright! I will stop arguing with the second and follow your advice! I will follow it because I understood it also satisfies you in some ways.  
-That's a very good saying!  
-I'm feeling happy with it too!"  


Ter'kan and Emma left the trophies room, walking side by side. They soon saw Seki'sen coming from the opposite direction. The second stopped and waited until they approached him. The leader exchanged words with him then translated for his mate:

"Emma! I explained to Seki'sen about your new decision and he wishes to speak to you Would you mind doing this inside his room?  
-Not all! I also wish to speak to him!"  


Emma led the way, followed by the two hunters.They entered Seki'sen's room a while later. It was similar to Ter'kan's and very clean. The three of them remained standing. Emma started formulating her wishes. Ter'kan was translating one by one her sentences. And the more he was translating the more he and Seki'sen were astonished.

***In the following paragraph the dots between each sentence represent Ter'kan's translations for Seki'sen.

"Tell him I'd like to start a new and close friendship with him!..........I am also ready to accept his affection from time to time!..........On a more different note I'd like him to continue training me!.........."  


Ter'kan exchanged words with Seki'sen then translated for Emma again:

"Seki'sen appreciates your decisions very much!"  


Emma looked at the second, smiling. Ter'kan continued:

"He'd really like to spend time with you! How about an encounter with him tonight?"  


Emma had a soft laugh.

"Alright! I will meet him in his room a little later."  
Ter'kan exchanged some other words with Seki'sen then translated for Emma again.  
"He will be waiting for you!"  


Emma nodded then left the room. One can imagine how surprised they must have been by Emma's new decision.

Meanwhile Emma has just entered her room. She started getting busy around, thinking about that new beginning with the second. First she made some arrangement then retired in the bathing room. When she came out again it was almost time for her to join Seki'sen. She combed her hair, brought a last touch to her outfit then left the room again.

Seki'sen's room was just a few meters away from hers. Emma found the door opened so she stopped in the doorway. She saw him standing motionless in the middle of the room. He approached her right after and took her hand in his. He pulled her inside then closed the sliding doors. Emma looked up, met his fiery eyes. His breathing was deep and regular which proved his desire was already starting building up. He sat with her on the bed. Emma began to brush her hands against his muscular chest thus making him aroused instantly. The bulge of his half-erect cock was already showing underneath the loin cloth. This led him to caress her more and more lustily.

And the way he was touching her cheek with lightly trembling fingers from time to time showed how much he was thinking about the caress he was craving for. Emma, on the contrary, wasn't in a hurry. She knew what he wanted and did on purpose to make him wait as long as possible. She removed his loin cloth and started pleasing him, using her soft and small hands only. She squeezed and rubbed his cock until she made him really hard. By now he became so aroused that he began to brush his clawed fingers against her lips slowly, almost begging by the way he was looking into her eyes. He then put his hand at the back of her head and said something. She knew what he meant even though she couldn't understand him. She pleased him with a few more tight strokes before she started to suck him. First she squeezed the ridged head with her lips then licked it by swirling the tip of her tongue all around. She licked for a while before she decided to take a good length of his cock in her mouth. That moment was absolute ecstasy for Seki'sen and deep growls accompanied by big breathing soon filled the room. He loved the warmth of her wet and soft mouth caressing his big, hardened cock. 

He let her please him that way until he felt the need to make love to her. So he undressed her then took her to bed. Emma laid on her back and opened her legs. He positioned himself over her, leaning on all fours. First he rubbed the head of his cock against her wet entrance a few times before he penetrated her. He then began to thrust, huffing heavily at the same time. 

One can imagine how good it must have felt for Seki'sen to possess her again. Emma was moaning with her eyes shut and her head turned to one side. Seki'sen kept making love to Emma with some times slow thrusts or faster ones because he needed to feel his cock rubbing against her inner intimate parts as much as possible. So he kept sliding it inside and out of her for a long moment. And then it came the moment when he sped his pace because she was moaning louder and louder. He kept pounding her relentlessly until she achieved orgasm. Seki'sen stopped and pulled out of her slowly. He looked at her because she was really vocal. Besides he also enjoyed the way she was sinking her nails into the hard muscles of his arms. He let her enjoying that moment then knelt next to her bottom with knees slightly apart. He began to stroke erogenous parts of her body with both his hands thus prolonging her well-being.

He provided her with caresses for another short while before he took his former position. So he leaned on all fours and penetrated her. He began to slide his cock in and out of her again. He thrust for a while before he changed his position again once he felt he was about to finish. So he leaned over her, shifting to his forearms in order to keep his weight off her. Emma knew he was close by the way he was growling and huffing with each new thrust. So she put her arms around his neck and shut her eyes. She kept listening to the way he was expressing his pleasure. And then, all of a sudden he stopped inside her as more deep and long growls filled the room. Emma felt how the intense spasm of his climax was hardening his body because he has just ejaculated inside of her. She loved it so she kissed his neck greedily.

Seki'sen looked into her eyes for a few seconds, breathing heavily then pulled out of her slowly and lay on his back. Emma stretched her legs out and remained motionless, looking up at the ceiling.

Moments later Emma got off the bed and dressed herself. Seki'sen felt a need to caress her again once she had finished her preparation. She really enjoyed his sensual approach so she showed him more affection as well. She finally stepped out of his room after one last caress on his abs.

Emma went back to her room and threw herself on the bed, all dressed. She kept thinking about Seki'sen. She kept thinking about the time she just had with the second in command until she succumbed to sleep


	11. Lovely times inside the clan.

Fifth month. Fourth day of the third week.

It was in the afternoon. Emma was sitting alone in the weapons room, handling her spear. She was waiting for Ter'kan because that day it was his turn to train her again. By now she was getting a little bit bored so she stood up and continued handling her weapon. She soon heard quick footsteps approaching gradually and then Ter'kan entered the room wearing nothing but his loincloth. Emma stopped. She gazed at him lovingly, saying:

"Good afternoon, my Ter'kan!  
-Good afternoon, love! I had some important duty matter to deal with! Are you ready?  
-Yes! I was waiting for you.  
-Great! Today we'll focus on that new handling I taught you yesterday.  
-Precisely! I was practicing that when you arrived.  
-It's satisfying! Your determination is one of the seductive part of your personality.  
-I love what I do and I'm always eager to learn more.  
-Your adaptation doesn't cease to amaze me!"  


Emma smiled.

"The love I feel for you it's a great help too! Would you believe it's still growing? I'm definitely to the point of no return!  
-There will never be with me! I'll make you content as the years will go by.  
-You have no idea how much your presence has already brought into my life! I won't be able to do without you anymore."  


Ter'kan took her face between his hands and said, looking into her eyes:

"From now on, life would be so dull without you!"  


She kissed the palm of his hand then whispered:

"I love you!"  


He said while brushing the fingers of his right hand against her cheek:

"I love you too!"  


They grabbed their weapons and left the room, walking side by side. They had an encounter with Jun'oki on their way to the training room. He was lightly equipped and showed some freshly treated wounds on his left leg and lower part of his abdomen. He saluted the leader, addressed him a few words then went away. Emma stated her thoughts:  
"It seems Jun'oki had some encounters during his party!  
-Bullet wounds! He got them a few hours ago!  
-Your species is amazingly strong and hard to kill! I mean if a human gets shot like that, his chance of survival would be very slim.  
-We are privileged with an advanced technology! Besides we also possess a complex medical knowledge in order to treat wounds in a fast and efficient way."  


They just entered one of the empty training room and took place in the middle of the training ground right after. Ter'kan said:

"You remember the first move, don't you?  
-I do! Today I hope to get my hand on a more rapid technique!"

Emma began the session with a surprise attack. Ter'kan countered her attack, stepping back. She repeated her strike with more strength and agility, trying to touch Ter'kan with the point of her spear. He avoided her assault again,visibly satisfied at the same time. Emma kept attacking or defending herself with those skills and fighting techniques that Ter'kan had taught her for the past months. She was always moving around using the right stance and accurate blow focusing on vulnerable body parts of her opponent. The more she was putting her skills to practice, the more Ter'kan was also increasing his defense allowing her to highlight her best efforts. All of a sudden, she managed one successful blow. She hit Ter'kan on his left arm. He praised her with satisfactory tone:  
"Excellent!  


She said, breathless:

"I also must admit this one was good!  
-Would you like to take a break now?  
-Yes!"

Ter'kan grabbed two bottles situated on a small shelf that was embedded in the wall. He gave one to Emma which had a simple shape, well adapted for human use and contained water whereas he took and drank from a bigger one with a strange shaped, narrow bottleneck. He crouched down. He was observing how Emma was sipping her water while she was standing. Various thoughts were rushing through his mind at that very moment. Emma had become a important factor in his life. Living without her would be something hard to take. Luckily for him, her moral strength and will to adapt made possible the continuation of their love relationship. Soon, he will introduce her to his home world. He knew difficult situations may occur but it didn't matter. He was ready to overcome obstacles that would bring restless times in his life. Certainly, he would arouse curiosity too.

Now Ter'kan was sitting on the floor. Emma just finished drinking her water. She put the bottle back on the shelf then sat down in a lotus position next to him. She said:  
"Today, the training is definitely taking me to another level!  
-I think so too! Your improvement is evident! Emma!..."  


He paused then continued with an hesitating tone:

"Emma!...I...have a...question!...A question that...has nothing to do with the training.  
-You can ask me anything you want!  
-Well...it's about your escapade with Seki'sen! Would you mind telling me about it?"  


She laughed softly then said:

"Active! He loved everything."  


He asked with arousal in his voice:

"Absolutely everything?  
-Yes! Oh, he asked for it many times!  
-I see! That's an extremely exciting part of the foreplay! I must admit that I am myself fond of it. Perhaps...you and me should visit that cave again in order to add more spice into the action."  
Emma whispered, stroking the inside of his thigh, gently:  
"That's something I'd like to experience!"

She was about to reach up to his crotch area when Rak'nar appeared at the entrance. She moved her hand away from him then stood up. She grabbed her spear and started a series of solo excercises. Meanwhile the hunter greeted his leader with a slight bow then began to exchange words with him. Emma was observing them from afar from time to time while she was still practicing. Their conversation lasted for quite some time before Rak'nar took his leave of the leader with the same respectful bow again. Emma approached her love leader and expressed her thoughts:

"Am I the only one to think that Rak'nar exceeds in height the others members of the clan, including you?  
-Your statement is correct! He is ten centimeters taller than me. However he weighs less than me.  
-I agree! His body shape looks much slender. Also...was he really the first to see me the night you brought me on board the ship?  
-That's right! He was the first! I remember...I bumped into him just as soon as I engaged into the corridor that led to many weapon rooms. His astonishment was so great, almost like fear! We had a quick conversation concerning your situation then I headed to my quarters and put you down on the bed. I left the room after on last glance towards you.  
-And then I woke up the next morning without knowing that my life was about to undergo a dramatic and wonderful change!"  
-Absolutely!"  


She smiled. Ter'kan asked immediately after:

"Would you like to take more rest or continue the training?  
-I'd like to continue the training!  
-Alright!"  


They got up and placed themselves in the middle of the training ground. The lesson resumed. Ter'kan encouraged Emma to repeat the same blow that allowed her to strike more accurately. Meanwhile Seki'sen and four other hunters have just entered the place. Ter'kan continued teaching Emma under their watchful eyes. Two of them were commenting about the progress of the training from time to time. Later another break took place during which Seki'sen asked permission to teach Emma. Ter'kan spoke to her briefly then the training resumed. He joined his comrades on the platform and kept observing each of Emma's moves. He was always giving her instructions each time something wasn't right.

And then something occurred at the height of the exercise. Emma lost her balance and slipped. This prevented her from fending off Seki'sen's blow thus narrowly escaping from being speared. Seki'sen helped her to get up. Ter'kan approached them right away. He stroked her arm, saying:  
"That was so close!"  
Emma sighed.  
"You bet! It gave me such an adrenaline rush.  
-Are you ready to complete the lesson?  
-Yes! Of course!"

Ter'kan continued training her again until she demanded herself the end of the lesson. That day her progress really satisfied him so he praised her with loving and encouraging words because he knew that was the result of her hard work and determination. They left the training room, holding hands and still having a chat. A moment later they found Seki'sen in the weapons room in which Emma always used to display her spear. He was busy, checking on his personal weaponry. Emma smiled at him. The two hunters exchanged words while she put her spear on the rack for display. Ter'kan addressed her all at once:

"Lovely! Seki'sen would like you to stay with him until he finishes!"  


She said, looking at the second with a smile on her face:

"Alright!"  


Ter'kan left the room. So Emma sat next to Seki'sen. She was watching his activity and soon became amazed to see how easily he could manipulate all these weapons with pointy and cutting edges that looked too complicated and so lethal for her. And then he started working on a complex weapon that really raised her curiosity so she stood up in order to have a better look. She was so close that her leg was touching Seki'sen's thigh. Seki'sen reacted to her tender approach so he invited her to sit on his lap with a simple wave of his hand.

Emma sat on his left thigh. The second stopped working and held her against his chest. Unavoidably, this approach awoke his desire. She knew how much he wanted her to the way he was kneading her arm gently at that very moment. Seki'sen soon started purring softly. She loved it so she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. They remained like this for a while, enjoying each other's scent. And then Seki'sen began to work again with Emma sitting next to him.

Fifth month. Sixth night of the third week.

The weather was hot but luckily an occasional breeze was refreshing the air. Emma and Ter'kan were outside, standing in front of the dark and colossal mass of the ship. She was standing in front of him, resting her head against his chest. She spoke: 

"I love going out at night! Various sounds and smells make the forest more mysterious and magic.  
-I agree! Nature and its surroundings change as it becomes dark."  


Three bird calls in a row came from above. Emma said, looking up:

"That was beautiful! I am sure only an exotic bird can sing like this!"  


The place resounded with another bird call, different from the previous one. Emma added in a low voice:

"It's so enchanting!"  


Another silence followed. They kept listening to the murmurs of the forest. Ter'kan started to caress her shoulder. This put her in a overwhelmingly romantic mood.

"My Ter'kan! I'd really wish to see the forest from a height .It must be so beautiful!  
-That's a very good idea! What about climbing up in the trees now?  
-Oh! I don't think I'm good enough for that!  
-You won't need to make any effort! I will carry you on my back!"  


Emma had a soft laugh then simply said:

"Alright!"  


Ter'kan crouched down straight after, thus allowing Emma to cling to him. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He got up and the climb started. A short while later their climb ended up almost at the top of a tall tree. Emma exclaimed her enthusiasm as soon as he put her down on a thick branch:

"What a spectacular view!"  


The full moon was shining in the dark sky over the top of the trees. Ter'kan was standing behind her, embracing her with one arm. She was leaning against him with one of her hand put on his arm. Emma took a deep breath then said:

"What a relaxing feeling to be up here with you!  
-That's your idea, love! We can stay as long as you wish!  
-Thank you, my Ter'kan!"

Ter'kan and Emma kept admiring the view, while they were providing each other with slow and tender caresses. Later on they went back to the ship, feeling really contented. They parted after a hug. He headed to the control room for duty matter whereas she returned to her quarters.


	12. Painful memories.

Fifth month. First day of the fourth week. At the beginning of the afternoon.

Emma was sitting alone in one of the weapons room. She was checking her spear the way Ter'kan had taught her when, all of a sudden she heard rumors accompanied with distant footsteps. She understood that several males have just come back from a hunting party. She listened to the sound of the footsteps diminishing gradually until it ceased completely. A long silence followed. Emma just finished when a deep roar rumbled not far from there. She soon realized that was coming from the medical bay so she displayed her spear on the rack and headed over there. She bumped into Ter'kan as she was about to enter the medical bay. She addressed him:

"I've heard roaring so I came to see what was the matter!  
-Dal'serah is in there with a serious injury to his left leg caused by a grenade explosion! Now, he's having an operation,  
-Can we see him?  
-Yes, of course!"

Ter'kan and Emma entered and saw Dal'serah laying face upwards, motionless with his eyes shut because he was under general anesthesia. Lorik gave them a look then continued his operation, using all sort of strange-shaped surgical instruments. The sight of two small, bath towels stained with fluorescent green liquid proved that the doctor had to mop up the blood before he began his procedure. They observed Lorik for a while then left the room. They spent the rest of the day together. It was sheer pleasure for Emma to learn from her love leader. She witnessed his authority and was amazed by his boundless energy.

Fifth month. Third morning of the fourth week.

Emma was in the bathing room, combing her hair. Suddenly the opening of the sliding doors followed by the sound of foot steps came from the bedroom. Ter'kan appeared in the doorway immediately after. She stopped combing her hair and turned around. He was lightly equipped and unmasked. 

"Good morning, my Ter'kan!  
-Good morning, lovely! I spent the night outside and just came back not so long ago. But that's not all. I have some news for you.  
-What is it?  
-I've discovered that the activity in your camp started again!  
-Oh, that's something I didn't expect! For how long do you think they've already been working there?  
-Well...according to the state of the site, the activity seemed quite new!"  
Emma asked as she continued combing her hair:  
"How many were they?  
-Five men, maybe more!  
-I wonder who could it be!"  


She paused, visibly pensive then added:

"I'd really like to go back there and take a look!  
-I knew it and I understand where your thoughts are taking you at this very moment!"  
Emma finished combing her hair.  
"I'm sure you do!  
-I can take you there any time you want!"  


She paused again then said with a bit of hesitating tone:

-Let's see!...What about today? I'd like to go back there today after the training!  
-As you wish!  
-Great!  
-See you later, love!  
-See you, my Ter'kan!"  


Ter'kan left. From then on Emma kept her mind busy with the news that Ter'kan had just brought. She knew that going back there will awake many terrible memories. It will be sad and sinister but still she needed to see that place again.

Later on Emma left her quarters and headed for the training room. When she entered, Seki'sen was already there, waiting on the platform. The second left the platform and came up to her. He stroked her right shoulder gently as a greeting but also as a sign of affection. Emma looked up into his eyes and smiled. Ter'kan appeared seconds later. He had a brief conversation with both then the training commenced. Emma was practicing a new handling that Ter'kan had taught her just yesterday. He was constantly giving her instructions which made her repeat some of the moves many times. This put her patience to test and physical strength to some excessive effort but Emma was still determined. During the break time Ter'kan sat with her. He praised with words and encouraged her to use her skills, limitless.

Emma returned to her quarters and took a long rest, laying on the bed. When the leader joined later, she has just finished preparing her backpack. He was lightly equipped and holding his mask in one hand. 

"Good afternoon, love!  
-Good afternoon, my Ter'kan!  
-Are you ready?  
-Yes! I was waiting for you!"

They left the bedroom. Ter'kan asked on the way to the exit of the ship:  
"How are your feeling?  
-Anxious and very curious! I'm looking forward to seeing the camp again after so many months."  


They came out onto the space which led to the heavy and sophisticated sliding doors. Ter'kan put his mask on then typed the security code. The doors began to open and the ramp to lower. They disappeared into the forest as soon as the process was completed. The weather was hot but luckily a breeze was refreshing the air from time to time. Ter'kan and Emma moved on. That was an emotional moment for the young woman. Later on, as they were trying to get through some vegetation, Ter'kan stopped and asked:  
"Can you recognize this place?"  
Emma looked around her then said:  
"Not really!"  
Ter'kan pointed to a tree with his whole hand, asking again:  
"What about this tree?"  
Emma looked up and that was enough. Instantly, she recognized the tree with the thick branch on which she saw Ter'kan for the very first time. Flashbacks about that terrible day started operating inside her mind. First the attack of the camp and all the fright then her flight with Sebastian. The flight that had ended up with the death of the latter. Emma glanced alternatively at the tree and the exact place of the ground where Sebastian had collapsed after he had been gunned down then said:

"I wish to see the place where Sebastian had been buried!  
-Of course! It's this way!"  
Ter'kan walked away followed by Emma without knowing what they were about to discover. When they arrived at the location in front of the very thick trunk of a tall tree, their eyes laid on a shocking spectacle. Sebastian's grave had been opened and his corpse was missing. Ter'kan said:  
"I believe the men who started working again at the site, found this grave and opened it because they thought it might contain someone they were looking for! Apparently they had found what they were looking for that's why the grave is empty."  
Emma sighed.  
"You are right! I don't know how badly decomposed Sebastian's body was but whoever opened his grave must have recognized him thanks to his clothes and..."  
She paused then continued, realizing that past events took a different and less terrible turn than she had always thought.  
"And...the ones who had been able to identify Sebastian, were the ones who have seen him for the last time before his death! They took his remains..."  
She paused again then added.  
"This means my colleagues are alive and Sebastian has been buried with a proper ceremony!  
-I agree with you!"

Emma nodded with a satisfactory expression on her face. They stayed at the location for a few more minutes then left. As they were approaching the camp they became even more alert. Ter'kan advised to use the trees. This would allow them to witness the activity of the camp easily from a hiding place. Emma approved the idea. Ter'kan started to climb a very tall tree with multiple thick branches with Emma clinging to his chest. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The climb was adventurous and fun at the same time because Ter'kan's equipment made it a bit difficult for her to have a good grip of him. 

Now Ter'kan and Emma were perched on the thick branch at ten meters above the ground. They were observing the comings and goings of the camp, commenting. The camp was cleaned, equipped with new shelters and high tech machinery. It was so well organized that no one could tell the place have been ravaged by a previous attack.  
"It brought back many memories after having seen this place again! Most of these memories are made of moments when I and Sebastian were working and relaxing together!...  
-I know it does and I can assure you that you are not the only one!"  
Emma frowned at him then asked:  
"What do you mean?  
-The branch on which we are standing now was one of my favourite spot each time I wanted to have good overall views on your comings and goings inside the camp! Each time I wanted to contemplate you."  
Emma smiled then made a seductive remark:  
"I've never suspected, even in my wildest dreams, that I had become the interest of an handsome and wonderful being from another world!"  
Ter'kan stroked her arm gently, saying:  
"It was an useless struggle! It was impossible not to fall for you!"  
She kissed his hand. They started to comment on the activities inside the camp again.  
"They're having a lot of work going on inside the caravans. They are always coming out from one then entering inside another. Also it seems they are working on a new discovery. Did you see those two over there, coming out of the forest?  
-Yes! It's far and in a different direction from the one you and your late friend had been used to work on."

Suddenly the sound of a car engine roared then a 4x4 stopped in front of the biggest caravan. Two men got off. One was tall and thin whereas the other was shorter and bulkier. Emma recognized them right away. She spoke in a fast and low tone:  
"Look! Those men who just got off the car are two of my former colleagues!"  
Emma paused shortly then continued:  
"I wonder where is the third one? They were three the day of the attack! I hope he didn't ..."  
As she was about to complete her sentence, a third man came out of the car. Emma spoke with a more emotional tone.  
"Oh! And...there is the third one!"  
She sighed with relief then added:  
"It's so good to know they managed to survive the attack. However I'm sure they must have had really hard times to get help!.They must have walked for days to the nearest town because as we know the only way of transportation was badly damaged and impossible to drive."

They kept watching the three men talking together. Soon, three others came out of the biggest caravan and joined them. Ter'kan said:  
"Apparently there are more than five men!"  
Soon after, a fourth one came out from another caravan. He was tall, blond and well built. Emma expressed herself with a hint of disdain while she was still watching the camp's activity.  
"James MacLean!...His father is the director of the museum where I used to work."  
She chuckled then added with more disdain:  
"I'm sure the others haven't fun! Now...he is here!  
-It seems you don't like him!  
-Yes! I don't like him! And I wasn't the only one.  
-What were the reasons?  
-Family power! He was more likely giving orders than working. Besides he's never hesitated to use his physical assets for getting what he wanted especially when he was dealing with women."  
Ter'kan looked at her, asking:  
"Did he try it with you?"  
-Yes he did try with me!  
-How are you feeling after seeing all this?  
-It's so relieving! My conscience has been put at ease!  
-That's good to hear! Would you like to stay more?  
-No! That's enough for today!  
-Where would you like to go now? Do you have other plans?  
-Yes! What about spending some time at the lake?  
Ter'kan stroked her arm gently, saying:  
"As you wish!"  
Emma smiled then clung to him again, ready for the climbing down. A short while later they were on their way to the lake, holding hands.

Once they reached the lake, Emma expressed her wish to take some rest inside the cave because the temperature was much more pleasant. They entered the cave, still holding hands. First they stood up, looking around. Emma said while she put her bag down:

"It's been a long time!  
-Yes! This place brings back very good memories.  
-I love it because this is where we had confessed our love to each other!  
-I think the same!"  
Ter'kan sat on the large rock and removed his mask. Emma smiled then opened her backpack and took out a dark blue, thin blanket. She unfolded it and spread it out on the sandy floor straight into the ray of light that was coming from the entrance. She sat on it in a lotus position. Ter'kan gazed at her lovingly for a few seconds then said as he put his mask on the rock:  
"That's exactly what we need! I'm so much approving your idea."  
She smiled again.  
"It's a very good idea, isn't it!"

They kept silent for a moment. The leader was the first to move. He went to sit next to her. He started to caress her cheek gradually brushing his fingers against her neck then her right shoulder. Emma put her hand on his. She whispered, looking into his eyes:  
"I'm still thinking about that conversation we had in the training room a few days ago!"  
Ter'kan purred seductively. He said while caressing her cheek again:  
"Me too! Now that's the perfect opportunity! We're going to put it to practice."

Ter'kan stood up and began to remove his equipment piece by piece. Emma was watching him, enjoying every bit. He went back next to her once he stripped naked. He got down on his knees and held out his hand to her as an invitation.

She picked herself up from the floor and stood in front of him. First he caressed her waist and her hips before he started undressing her slowly, looking into her eyes. She put her arms around his neck the moment he took her panties off. A torrid foreplay followed. He was brushing his fingers against her warm and wet private parts gently while she kept kissing his neck or caressing his hardened cock at the same time. They enjoyed taking care of each other providing sensual and daring caresses. 

The session soon took another turn. Now Ter'kan was kneeling behind Emma. He was brushing his mandibles against the nape of her neck while caressing her waist with both his hands. Emma was moaning in a low voice, closing her eyes. Ter'kan said, breathing heavily:  
"Your scent is so arousing! Can you imagine what it's creating inside my body?"  
Emma whispered, still caressing his hardened cock with her hand:  
"I can! And for this I need to give you more pleasure!"  
He took her in his embrace. Her back was against his chest. He said, caressing her chin and neck with one hand:  
"Do it!"  
She turned around and whispered, looking into his eyes:  
"Lie on your back!"

Ter'kan complied. He huffed as she started caressing his cock with one hand while she kept teasing the ridged head with the thumb of the other. Her caresses were becoming more intense so he held his head high slightly and said with arousal while he was kneading her shoulder gently.  
"Take it in your mouth!"

Emma bent over and took a good length of his cock in her mouth. Meanwhile the leader was caressing the back of her head slowly thus encouraging her to continue. The more she was pleasing him, the more her own desire was increasing too. By now they couldn't wait any longer so she sat on him in a straddle position. She started rubbing her wet entrance against his rock-hard cock. She was moving her pelvis back and forth slowly and moaning in a low tone while she kept eye contact with her love leader.

It lasted until Emma decided to change the course of the action. So she raised herself in a crouching position, leaning on one arm. She grabbed hold of his cock and placed the head against her wet entrance. Ter'kan penetrated her slowly with one push up of his pelvis. She started riding him, with up and down movements, leaning on his chest with her arms. Now Emma was moaning louder and moving faster with each new overlap. Ter'kan was holding her waist with both his hands, also thrusting from time to time. This helped her to achieve orgasm rapidly. She was rocking her pelvis back and forth as she let loud moans out of her mouth at the same time. Ter'kan was caressing her body ardently. His fiery and gold amber eyes were full of lust because he loved to see her in that state. He then changed the position and lay on his side. He pulled her closer to him gently, spooning her body with his then penetrated her from behind. He started to thrust again while holding her leg with one hand and one of her breasts with the other. Emma wrapped her arm around his neck. Now she was moaning again but in a lower voice. It lasted for a long moment because it took Ter'kan time to finish. The cave resounded with his deep growl as he came inside her. Emma put her leg down, resting in a fetal position and shut her eyes. Ter'kan held her against him with his cock still inside her. They remained in this position for quite a time, silent and still.

Later on, Emma opened her eyes again and noticed the light inside the cave was diminishing because it started getting dark. Ter'kan looked at the entrance of the cave then said:  
"We'd better get ready!  
-Yes!"  
They stood up after providing each other with a few more caresses. Emma was the first to finish her preparation. She packed her bag then sat on the big rock. She enjoyed watching how Ter'kan was completing his own preparation. Emma addressed him the moment he was replacing the mask back on his face.  
"I love when you add this piece."  
He caressed her cheek. Emma grabbed her bag then moved towards the exit followed by the leader. They came out of the cave, holding hands. The twilight was plunging the forest into the darkness little by little. All sort of bird calls and animal sounds accompanied them all the way back.

When they reached the ship at nightfall, they chose to stay outside for a while and enjoyed more of the forest sounds before they get back to the ship. They parted. Ter'kan joined his comrades in the control room and Emma headed to her living quarters.

Later during the evening Emma left her quarters again for a nightly walk inside the ship. She found Ter'kan and Seki'sen in the control room. A group of ten hunters entered the place immediately after. Emma became aware of that some important matter was about to be discussed so she sat in a corner and kept observing them. The leader and his second were standing in front of the group while they were having a conversation with each one of their comrades. Their meeting lasted for a long time. Ter'kan gave the group some last orders then commanded them to leave with that manual gesture she has seen many times before.

The leader and his second in command sat one in front of the other. Emma moved next to Ter'kan soon after. She was close enough so Seki'sen took the opportunity to grab her arm gently while addressing her. Ter'kan translated:  
"Seki'sen would like you to sit next to him!"  
Emma sat on Seki'sen's lap, smiling. The second added something else by wrapping his arm around her thin waist. Ter'kan translated again:  
"Seki'sen misses you so much. He wishes to spend more time with you."  
She smiled again, caressing the second's abs. He responded to her affection by holding her even closer. Emma put her hand against his chest. He held her like this while he kept exchanging words with the leader. Emma stood up after a short while and expressed her wish to retire. She felt the need to show Ter'kan affection as well so she put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug before going away under the two hunters's affectionate gaze. 

Emma returned to her quarters and prepared for the night. She fell asleep, thinking over the busy day she had spent with Ter'kan outside. 

Later she woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Ter'kan wasn't there. She used the bathing room then went back to bed and tried to fall asleep again. Minutes went by. Suddenly foot steps stomped briefly outside in the corridor then stopped. She raised herself into a sitting position and listened. More foot steps echoed before it stopped again. This raised her curiosity so she decided to go and check. She opened the sliding doors and stepped into the corridor. She found Seki'sen standing motionless not far from the door of his room. He was covered with nothing but his loin cloth. He stared at her with his head tilted to one side for a brief moment then entered his room and closed the doors. Emma watched the empty corridor a few more seconds before she returned to her room. She remained standing behind the door for a little while, pensive then went back to bed. She covered herself with the sheet and fell asleep again within minutes.

Fifth month. Fourth morning of the fourth week.

Emma woke up hours later and found Ter'kan sleeping next to her. She laid on her side, placing her hand close to his until he woke up too. That morning they ate in the clan's dining quarters again. They exchanged their thoughts about various matters, especially the visit to the camp. Emma said while she was pouring fruits juice into her glass and Ter'kan's.

"Yesterday was a day full of discoveries! I am pleased to see that things evolved in more different and much happier ways than the ones I have always been afraid of.  
-I understood how much relief that visit had brought you! And if you wish we can go back for another one any day from now.  
-I think the day after tomorrow will be another good opportunity.  
-Alright!"

Emma laughed softly then continued.

"I've been thinking! Can you imagine what their reactions will be if they'd see me coming out of the forest? Literally coming out from nowhere!  
-Shock followed by countless remarks and questions! You will become the center of attention of those you used to share your life with!  
-Believe it or not but now I'll find it strange if I have to return among humans because I've become so accustomed to live with you and see only those of your species!  
-Your remark suggests that you won't have much troubles to start your new life on my home planet!  
-Well...I've been surrounded by giants for long enough and I must admit that I enjoy it very much!  
"Love, I also enjoy the difference of our heights!"  


Emma laughed softly again. Ter'kan stroked her cheek. They continued eating and evoking more memories at the same time.

Ter'kan and Emma spent the morning hours together. They were seen here and there, mingling with the others males of the clan. Emma had opportunities to witness many conversations and to observe activities that kept the hunters busy. She was really delighted and didn't hesitate to ask her love leader questions about things that caught her attention the most. Ter'kan approved her interest and took great satisfaction of giving her explanations.

Later, in the afternoon, Emma went to her training. This kept her busy not only physically but also mentally because that day was Seki'sen's turn to teach her again. Perhaps it won't take her long until more events would occur and change her relationship with him.


	13. More sad memories and new feelings.

Fifth month. Sixth day of the fourth week. Three hours before the sunset.

Ter'kan was preparing himself because that day he and his mate had decided to visit the camp again. Emma was sitting on the table, watching him amorously. She said while he was fixing his wrist gauntlet:  
"Today, I hope that I'll make more discoveries inside the camp!  
-We will try to get close enough so not only you will be able to have a better view but also listen to what they say! We could stay there well after dark.  
-Excellent idea!"  
She paused then added after a soft laugh:  
"I was right wearing it all black! It will work as camouflage clothes.  
-I agree, love!"  
Ter'kan continued, while he was typing on his wrist gauntlet with the claw of his index finger:  
"Today Jin'tei and Dal'serah will go a part of the way with us.  
-That's great! I'd like to witness all kind of activities the members are involved in. I'd like to be always a part of what matters the most in your life."  
Ter'kan approached her. He said while he was brushing his fingers against her cheek slowly:  
"Your presence has enriched my life with interesting events. Your presence has made this clan unique."

She smiled then kissed his hand. Ter'kan continued his preparation. Moments later, Jin'tei and Dal'serah entered the place in order to prepare themselves. Emma loved to see them, turning into killing machines and for some reasons this scene reminded her situations of the previous month, especially when she and Jin'tei were spending time together. Meanwhile Ter'kan and Jin'tei have just completed their preparations. Dal'serah finished his own a short while later. The three had a brief conversation then put their masks on at the same time. Ter'kan turned towards Emma and simply said:

"Let's go!"  


Ter'kan and Emma left the room preceded by the two hunters.They kept silent all the way to the exit of the ship. Ter'kan addressed his comrades again once they entered that place which led to the big, sliding doors then typed the security code. The doors opened and the ramp lowered. Emma got down the ramp first. Her love leader and his comrades followed right after.

They set out. Emma was walking with Ter'kan at her side whereas their comrades were following a few meters away, behind. They stopped after a long walk. The two hunters asked for advice then took their leave of the leader. They climbed a very tall tree. Emma saw them disappearing up in the dense foliage immediately after.

Ter'kan and Emma moved on. They remained silent until they got near to the camp. They climbed that same tree and spent time perched on the same thick branch while they kept observing and commenting the activities within the camp. There was also an additional change that didn't go unnoticed. Now the local police was guarding the place. So Emma made a remark about the situation:

"Those guys are armed to the teeth, ready to ward off any potential threat!  
-Despite all this, I will make possible for us to get closer without being seen or heard!"  


Emma nodded with visible satisfaction. They kept observing the activities inside the camp until nightfall. That's when the leader saw fit to approach the place even more by using the trees. Now they were perched on a branch at few meters above the ground and close enough to the biggest caravan. They were placed in such away that allowed them to look inside through the large window while hiding in the foliage. They saw a man who was standing in front of a table and classifying fossil samples. 

Emma's former colleague and the blond James MacLean soon joined him. They engaged into a conversation immediately after. Now Ter'kan and Emma were crouching down, still hidden by the thick vegetation of the tree. First the voices of the three men were low thus making it difficult for Ter'kan and Emma to listen to their conversation. And then a change occurred. As a fourth man entered the place, they started expressing themselves louder. They exchanged words about their work before their dialogue took a totally different turn.

***The following paragraph is the dialogue between the four men. Each new sentence will be preceded by the one who speaks.

"James MacLean: Alright guys! We have been on that search for months. Police swept the area and Emma Reynolds is still nowhere to be found.  
-The classifying man: It's rather a good proof that Emma Reynolds may be still alive!  
-The fourth man: I agree! My guess is that she's hiding somewhere. Some place where she takes life easy and has fun."  
The all four laughed. The fourth man added with a debauched tone:  
"I remember how beautiful Emma was! She could arouse keen interest so easily.  
-Emma's former colleague: Certainly! No wonder Sebastian Edwards had an affair with her! I remember they were often visiting each other. They were spending hours inside the caravan."  
He chuckled with a devilish laugh then added:  
"What do you think they were doing?"  
Ter'kan couldn't see but Emma had already tears in her eyes.  
James MacLean leaned against a table. He had a short laugh then said:  
"That's something I've always thought about!  
-Emma's former colleague added in order to show how much he agreed with what had been said:

" I knew it! Emma Reynolds always kept herself busy with different matters that had nothing to do with paleontology."  


The all four men burst into a loud laughter again.

Emma looked at Ter'kan. She whispered with a trembling tone, ready to burst into tears.

"That's not true!"  


When the four men added more vile and disrespectful lies about her past relation with Sebastian it became beyond her acceptance limit. She started to cry, pressing her hand against her mouth in order to muffle her sobs. Ter'kan consoled her right away by rubbing her arm very gently.

"Those men are really evil! You shouldn't take into consideration all their bad words!"  
Emma looked at Ter'kan with teary eyes. She said in a low voice:  
"Nothing of this had ever happened between me and Sebastian!"  


Ter'kan nodded in order to make her understand that he believed her. Emma cuddled up to her love. She added as she kept muffling her sobs

"Take me! I can't stand their voices anymore!"  


Emma clung to Ter'kan. The latter climbed higher then moved away from the caravan by using the trees. They moved far enough so Emma could cry at ease. Emma kept crying while expressing her disgust and disappointment at the same time.

"I've been working with those people for years and today the circumstances allowed me to discover who they really are!...They smeared people's names and reputations!...They trashed Sebastian's memory with their vile words!"  


She paused then continued, crying louder.

"Sebastian was so kind to me! He never disappointed me.  
-For how long did you know him?  
-Five years!...I met him when I started to work at the museum! He was part of the staff."  


A short silence followed. Emma continued.

"I've never thought that I've always been surrounded by mindless and nasty people such as them. They were all hypocrites and liars...and...I will never go back to them. Never!"  


Ter'kan stroked her arm gently.

"My love! None of them are worthy of your interest! They are despicable and destiny brought changes into your life so giving you opportunities to get away from them.  
-Now...I'm thinking the same! I'm lucky, I escaped their ugly minds."  


She sighed, wiping her eyes. Ter'kan added:

"I wish you try and clear your beautiful mind from all those saddening and unimportant thoughts. And... you know what is the best place for this.  
-Yes! I really need that."  


Ter'kan caressed her right cheek. Emma wiped her eyes again then clung to him, ready for the climbing down. A moment after they were on their way to their favorite spot, holding hands.

Later Ter'kan and Emma arrived at the lake. The leader sat on a rock and took his mate on his lap. Emma had one of her arm around his waist with her head leaning against his chest. They kept silent, listening to the sound of the waterfall. Meanwhile Ter'kan started to caress her hair with one hand. Emma was sitting silent and still. A long moment went by. First, Ter'kan thought her silence was due to the fact that she was just relaxing but then as he addressed her again, did he finally realize she had fallen asleep. He left the place immediately after. He walked back to the ship, carrying her in that same way he did the night when they met for that very first time.

Fifth month. Seventh day of the fourth week.

It was in the middle of the afternoon. Emma had just finished her training with Mar'ten. That day she didn't leave the place right after because according to what Ter'kan told her in the morning, Mar'ten wanted to confront Lorik in a combat. Emma stayed because she still had that particular feeling for Mar'ten and really wished to see him battling. Not only that their friendship had also developed into something stronger. She felt he was like a big brother. She felt that with him she was protected, taken care of and advised.

Emma thanked Mar'ten with a hand gesture then went up on the platform, holding her weapon. She stood there with three others hunters. Lorik left the platform and took place in the middle of the training ground holding his extended combi-stick. Mar'ten put away the spear he's been using for teaching Emma and grabbed his extended combi-stick and took place a few meters in front of Lorik. First they greeted each other then positioned themselves in that typical stance, ready for the attack with feet apart and legs slightly bent. Lorik was the first to strike a blow. Mar'ten fended off his blow, attacking repeatedly with more powerful strikes. Emma was fixing her eyes on them, following the moves of their weapons. Their loud and occasional roars indicated that the combat was becoming more fierce.

They fought for a long time. For a moment Mar'ten was battling so fiercely, striking fast blows that his victory seemed imminent. And then, all of the sudden to everybody's astonishment Lorik countered his attack with two very powerful blows, his weapon colliding with Mar'ten's. The latter lost his balance and fell backwards. Lorik pounced on him, approached one of the tip of his combi-stick close to his neck in order to prevent him getting up and showing also that victory was his. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the doctor allowed his comrade to get up. One can imagine how Emma must have felt. Surely she'd wished for Mar'ten's victory. She left the training room, after having glanced towards the two hunters one more time and headed to the weapons room in order to put her spear on display.

A moment later Emma chose to retire in her quarters because she needed loneliness. It would help her to deal with her newest thoughts. She was struggling between agreement and refusal, constantly hesitating each time she was consulting her own feelings. Certain sounds were imprinted in her memory, leading her to visions that were pulling her into temptation. That night she fell asleep alone and confused. Perhaps she saw in her dreams the reality she will have to face. 

Sixth month. Second day of the first week.

Two days later, in the afternoon, Emma was sitting alone in a room adjacent to the control room. She was consulting her notebook full of dinosaur bones sketches, turning the pages one by one slowly. She was surely feeling nostalgic due to her previous visit to the camp. According to the expression of her face, the memory of her former passion wasn't the only reason that kept her so thoughtful. She was interrogating her feelings constantly and the task of choosing was making her situation even more difficult. At the highest of her torment she felt she couldn't take it any longer and the only way to put an end to all this was to accept that offer. There will never be strong love towards the reason of her torment. However the past events proved that she still needed that additional presence in her life. 

Emma left that room and went to another one where Ter'kan and Seki'sen always put their hunting gear on display. That day all their equipment was in there. First she walked through the room, glancing from side to side before she stopped in front of a long console. It was a technological marvel that powered ten masks. Seki'sen's was the third from the right. She looked at it, trying to remember the hunter's facial features at the same time.

She knew, and just like Ter'kan, he was considered handsome from a Yautja species point of view, mostly when compared to the other males of the clan. Besides his determination and sense of humor added to his seductive personality. No wonder that she ended up succumbing to him. Since she had started her new relationship with him, this gave her occasions of making new and pleasant discoveries concerning his personality. Sure, she loved Ter'kan very much and her devotion was meant to him. However the evolution of her relationship with the second brought new ways of thinking so realizing, at last, he was worth of more attention. He was worth of more attention due to the importance he had within the clan as well.

Later on, Emma left that room too. She headed to the medical bay in order to take the new medicine that Lorik had prepared especially for her. She found him checking out some surgical instruments. They greeted each other then the doctor gave Emma two small, glass bottles with measuring caps. She thanked him then left the place. 

On the way back to her quarters Emma had an encounter with the one who had started to take a more important place in her heart. She saw Seki'sen coming from the corridor that led to the entrance for the control room. She stopped and waited until he approached her. She looked up and met his gaze. So she hugged him without hesitation by putting her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. That was a total surprise for Seki'sen because for the first time she was taking the initiative in showing him a much more tender sign of affection. The second held her with one hand while he caressed her back with the other a few times. They enjoyed that intimate approach for another brief moment then parted. Emma retired in her quarters and kept thinking about her fast growing and new inmost sentiment. 

Ter'kan visited Emma later that evening. She welcomed her love leader with a enthusiastic hug. The latter rewarded her with an equally tender greeting then took her hand in his and sat on the bed. He simply asked while squeezing her hand gently:  
"How are you?"  


She smiled.

"I'm fine and tonight I'd like to tackle a sensitive subject! It's something that kept me busy emotionally for quite a time. I've been thinking over and over again, hesitating but now I can't deny it anymore."  


Emma paused then continued with a smile on her face:

"Seki'sen has become essential for me!"  


He brushed his hand against her arm twice in order to show his contentment before he said:

"It's so satisfying to state that you are willing to improve your relationship with Seki'sen!  
-Yes! Surely, my feelings for him will never become as strong as the ones I have for you but still this relationship makes me happy in some ways.  
-I'm aware of that!"  


Ter'kan caressed her cheek then added:

"The beauty of your face equals with the one of your soul!  
-That perfect balance comes from the fact that I feel loved by you and it's greatly helpful!  
-Your change brings a new level of satisfaction."  


Emma smiled then spoke about the second again.

"Do you know where he is?  
-He must be with a group in a control room, waiting for me. We have some urgent duty matter to discuss about.  
-Alright! Then...I'll talk to him later!"  


They stood up.

"Good night, lovely!  
-Good night!"  


The leader left the room in a hurry. Emma retired in the bathing room and prepared for the night. She fell asleep, her heart filled with new contentment.

Sixth month. Third day of the first week.

It was early in the morning. Emma has just woken up. She stretched then got out of bed and carried on with her morning routine. Ter'kan soon entered the place, holding a small tray on which various fruits were arranged. Emma approached him with a smile on her face. She said taking the tray:

"Good morning, my Ter'kan! I knew you'd come soon!  
-Good morning, love!"  


She put the tray on the table. The leader asked:

"How are you feeling today?  
-I'm alright! To tell you the truth my determination can't wait any longer.  
-I'm sure about that!"  


He paused briefly, looking at her with interest then continued;

"Listen! Seki'sen came back not so long ago! I told him about the conversation we had last night. I want you to know that he approves your new decision very much.  
-I can imagine that!"  


She sat down at the table. She added as she began to slice one of the fruits:  
"I will join you in the control room once I will be done with my preparation!  
-Alright!"  


Ter'kan left the room. Emma ate her fruit slowly then went into the bathing room and continued her morning routine She finished preparing herself by combing hair long hair. That day she chose to let it down so it flowed over her shoulders.

Emma went out immediately afterwards She headed straight to the control room but stopped once she reached the wide and high entrance because she didn't want to show herself right away. She waited for a short moment, listening to the deep voices that were coming from inside She then brushed one of her lock of hair with her fingers and entered. She took a few steps then stopped again. She saw Ter'kan sitting at the pilot post while Seki'sen was leaning against a console situated on the right. He was heavily equipped with his plasma caster still mounted on his left shoulder and holding his mask in one hand. She waited until Ter'kan noticed her. He waved at her, saying:

"Emma! Come!"  


Seki'sen turned around. He put his mask on the console as soon as he saw Emma walking towards them. He said something once she stood next to them. Ter'kan translated.

"Seki'sen is very satisfied by your presence especially since he's heard about the changes you have brought into their relationship!"  


Emma said with a smile on her face:

"I'm feeling the same that's why I need to talk to him and share my newest thoughts!"  


***Note: Here again, the dots between each sentence represent Ter'kan's translations for Seki'sen.

"For the past weeks I became more aware of the fact how attractive his personality can be!..........That's why I need to strengthen our relation furthermore!..........I need to spend time with him in order to give him more attention!..........I wish all those past and hostile moments will be forgotten and our relationship will become satisfying!.........."  


Seki'sen nodded then spoke again. Ter'kan kept translating for Emma.

"Your words are gratifying and today he'd like you to spend the day with him!"  


Emma added with a smile on her face while looking at the second:

"I think its a good idea! I'd also like that."  


Ter'kan translated for Seki'sen again. And then the second grabbed his mask and left the room with Emma walking by his side.

That day Seki'sen and Emma had an excellent time together. The second enjoyed every moment with her and didn't hesitate to make her participate as much as he could in every activity. Emma was thrilled and amused at the same time because this gave her the opportunity to discover in herself some hidden skills she thought she never had.

Later that day Emma joined Seki'sen in his quarters. The second in command made love to her with ardor so showing how much he missed that moment with her. From now on, Emma's presence will always bring something special and unique. Ryujin clan will never be the same again.


	14. The departure.

Sixth month. Fifth day of the first week. 

It was at the end of the afternoon. Ter'kan has just finished training Emma. She said a bit breathless, sitting on the floor:

"Today, the new handling required more effort! I really liked that graceful movement of the body in order to strike accurately."  


He sat next to her.

"I know it was difficult but you coped fairly well!  
-Your words are encouraging! I want you to know that no matter how hard it could get, I will always be determined."  
Ter'kan stroked her cheek gently then said:  
"Your fortitude is one of the important part of your wonderful personality!  
-And your love to me has emphasized it! You complete me.  
-Emma! My body needs yours! Your presence always brings extraordinary and new ways of enjoying life.  
-I'm so looking forward to discover your world! I'd love to learn more about important matters that fulfill your life.  
-I can assure you there will be plenty of awesome occupations to enjoy together!  
-I believe this will give us a greater amount of satisfactions! Our relationship will blossom even more."  
Emma put her hand on the right part of his face.  
"I love you, Ter'kan!"  
He stroked her cheek again, saying:  
"I love you too!"  
Emma smiled. They got up and left the training room, holding hands. First they went through the weapons room in order to put away their spears before they headed to the dining area.

When they entered the place four hunters, including Mar'ten were already there, enjoying their meals. All sorts of cooked or raw meats, fruits and vegetables, jugs of water and carafes of many different colored drinks were set on the big, round table in a way that all guests could serve themselves easily. Two big dinner plates with a knife and a two tines fork were marking each seat.

Ter'kan and Emma sat in front of the group. Each one of them started to exchange words with the leader alternately while Emma was putting various foods on her plate. Now she was eating small cubes of vegetables with pieces of meat, giving Ter'kan and his comrades a look from time to time. A long silence followed because they were all busy with their plates. She spent six months with them and remembered how hard were the first days in order to differentiate them because their facial features looked similar to her. And then, by the end of the second week she had solved the problem by concentrating on the color of their skins rather than their facial features. Suddenly a light smile took shape on her lips because Mar'ten was cutting and arranging his fruit in a decorative way. He surprised her by offering her the sliced fruit once he was done.  
Emma took the plate, thanked him with a larger smile. 

Later on, the hunters began to evacuate the dining room one by one. Emma and Ter'kan were almost done when suddenly Shun'ji appeared. The engineer was lightly equipped and unmasked. He exchanged words with Ter'kan before he went out again. Emma had the feeling that the engineer had brought someimportant new which raised her curiosity. So she asked, while she was sipping her water:

"Is there anything wrong?  
-Shun'ji has just come back! He said that he was unable to get on board the ship right away because there was a group of men, patrolling the area around.  
-I wonder who could it be!"  
She paused then continued:  
"I remember when James Mac'Lean mentioned about the fact they are searching for me! Do you think those were the men for that purpose?  
-Yes, there are high possibilities those men belonged to that search party! However, I would bet also on people with a totally different aim.  
-I agree with this possibility too!"  
Ter'kan was done with his meal. He said, getting up from the table:  
"I need to get more information about that occurrence. We will meet up in the control room.  
-Alright!"

Ter'kan left the dining area. Emma began to eat the fruit that Mar'ten had cut for her while giving a thought to the situation.  
Meanwhile Rak'nar including two other males have just entered the place. They sat in front of her and started serving themselves.  
Emma had finished her meal so she left the place after giving the hunters a last glance and went back to her quarters. She left her room again once she finished freshening up and changing her outfit. She had an encounter with Seki'sen just as she was stepping inside the control room. They stopped one in front of the other. Emma looked up and met his fiery gaze. He brushed his clawed thumb against her soft cheek once, purring with satisfaction then moved away. Emma walked through the row of the seats and found the leader alone, typing on a small and round console. She asked:

"What is this?  
-This console stores all data downloaded from my comrades's bio masks recording system!  
-Is this process an obligation? Should all the members come here and download their recorded data?  
-Yes, they should!  
-Including you?  
-Absolutely!  
-What is the capacity of storage?  
-Huge! It can go for several years on a daily basis.  
-It sounds so thrilling!  
She paused then said with an hesitating tone:  
"There is...one recording, I'd really wish to see!"

Ter'kan stopped typing, looked into her eyes because he was perfectly aware of her thoughts at that very moment. He typed again and all of a sudden an holographic image started forming a few centimeters above the surface of the console. It was completely formed within seconds. Soon after an holographic video started playing, gradually revealing its content. 

That was a moving moment, especially for Emma because she was witnessing the first glance Ter'kan had of her for the very first time. A tear appeared in the inner corner of her right eye because that video also gave her occasion of seeing when Sebastian was still alive. She whipped it off with her index finger. Ter'kan saw her doing so he asked:  
"Are you alright?"  
She answered with a forced smile.  
"Yes!"  
The video just ended. Emma was still fixing the console. The leader asked again:  
"Are there any thoughts you'd like to share?"  
She looked into his eyes.  
"This beautiful video makes me cry with joy and sadness at the same time!"  
She sighed then added out of the blue:  
"Ter'kan! Will you stay with me, tonight? I'd feel so lonely if you stay away from me!  
-Don't worry! I will be with you."

Moments later, they retreated to their quarters, holding hands. They had a long conversation, raking up the past. Memories of their first contact, their rising love, their first night together and occurrences that brought them closer and closer. That night, they made love, shaken by overwhelmed desire and their souls filled with irrevocable passion.

 

Sixth month. Seventh day of the first week. The day of the departure.

***Ten hours before the takeoff.

When Ter'kan visited his quarters around noon, Emma was still sleeping. He approached the bed siently. She was lying face upward with one of her arm bent on her stomach. Her breathing was light and slow. He contemplated her for a short while then left the room again.

Emma woke up a few hours later. She prepared herself, humming different tones then went out because that day it was Seki'sen's turn to teach her again. She headed to the weapons room, hoping she would find the second in there but he wasn't. She sat and waited. Moments went by and Seki'sen was still absent so she began to look around, singing a melancholic and beautiful tone, raising the sound of her voice gradually.

At that very moment, Dal'serah and three other hunters have just engaged into the corridor that led to the room in which Emma was singing. They stopped and listened to the melodious and distant voice in astonishment.

Meanwhile Emma approached a rack on which different kind of spears were put on display. She kept singing while she was turning her back on the open doors. She was about to begin the main refrain again but she stopped because she felt a presence behind. She turned around abruptly. She saw Dal'serah and his comrades at the entrance, staring at her with visible interest. They kept staring at her for a few more seconds then moved away, going back to that same direction they came from..

Emma frowned then left the room too. She intended to wait for Seki'sen in the training room but as she was about to sit on the floor, loud rumors were approaching the place. Ter'kan ,Seki'sen , Dal'serah and three other hunters entered immediately after. She got up, puzzled. They went to meet her. Ter'kan began to ask questions:

"How are you, lovely?  
-I am fine!  
-Listen! My comrades and I wish to know more about a very interesting event that just took place in the weapons room!"  
A large smile bloomed on Emma's beautiful face because she knew what Ter'kan was talking about. She said after giving Dal'serah a short glance:  
"You can ask me anything you want!  
-Dal'serah told me about the sounds you were producing with your mouth while you were standing in the weapons room. A strange and beautiful sound! A sound as he's never heard before!  
-I understand! That sound is called singing a song!  
-Singing?  
-Yes! Singing is the act of uttering words or sounds in succession with musical modulations of the voice.  
-That's really interesting and so new to us! Can you do it again?"  
Another smile bloomed on her face.  
"Of course, I can!"

Emma started to perform that same song again when she was in the weapons room. Ter'kan and Seki'sen were instantly struck by amazement just like Dal'serah and his comrades have been moments earlier. Now her soft and melodious voice was resounding in the training room, echoing through the corridors of the ship. Gradually, more hunters became a part of the audience so that in the end the whole clan was witnessing Emma's wonderful performance.  
Ter'kan said, once she was done:  
"It's an absolute discovery for us! It sounds strange and enchanting at the same time. Are there any others sounds, different from the one you just performed?  
-Yes! There are many songs!"  
Ter'kan spoke to his comrades, translated the words he has just exchanged with Emma. Four of them expressed their thoughts. Ter'kan translated for Emma.  
"We would like you to perform another song!"  
-With pleasure!"

Emma sang again, executing graceful dancing movements from time to time. She passed close to Seki'sen the moment she was about to start the last refrain. The second took the opportunity and stroked her forearm gently. Emma completed her performance with one last enticing movement that showed the beauty of her legs. Ter'kan, Seki'sen, as well as the others were staring at her, silent. Certainly, Emma cast a spell on them, especially on the second in command who seemed even more bewildered than the others. The leader spoke to his clan again. Seki'sen couldn't get his eyes away from her, gazing at her continuously. She smiled at him while the rest of the clan was evacuating the place. 

Ter'kan was left alone with Seki'sen and Emma, standing nearby. They exchanged some words then the training commenced. Seki'sen began to teach Emma under Ter'kan's watchful eye. Later on, Emma went back to her quarters as soon as the lesson was over.

 

***Five hours before the takeoff.

Emma was sitting on the bed, eating her fruit slowly with a pensive expression on her beautiful face. The big day had finally arrived. Joy but also anxiety were keeping her mind busier by the hour. Her feelings were taking her back to her childhood, when she took the plane for the very first time for visiting family acquaintances. She was seven and never forgot that amazing day but what she was experiencing tonight was far more thrilling and positively nerve wracking. Soon, she will embark on board a space ship for a long journey towards destinations that were only seen in dreams or in sources created by human imagination. Her relationship with Ter'kan had become one of the most wonderful and unique experience in her life. That experience was far from being over because it was only a matter of days until she would finally discover his world. Therefore, Ter'kan's home planet won't be a part that belongs to her imagination anymore but to her new and real life.

 

***Three hours before the takeoff.

Ter'kan and Emma just stepped outside into the dark and warm forest. She said, looking at the starry sky:  
"I'm wondering how the night sky looks like when seen from your home planet?  
-Very similar to the one you can see from Earth!"  
Emma took a few steps. Ter'kan approached her and said by putting his hand on her shoulder:  
"I'll see you in the control room later!"  
-Yes, my Ter'kan! I will join you in there moments before the departure."

The leader went back inside the ship. Emma remained not far from the lowered ramp. She was raising her gaze to the night sky from time to time, thinking how far her destiny had led her.

 

***One hour before the takeoff.

Emma left her quarters again and headed towards the control room. The corridors were animated with bustling activities. Hunters were going here and there in order to prepare the ship for its journey. She found Ter'kan, Seki'sen and Shun'ji , standing at the pilot posts and typing on consoles. Seki'sen seemed to lead the operations, talking to the leader or the engineer alternately each time he was completing a new operation.

She approached them and simply said:  
"Good evening!"  
Ter'kan turned towards her. She smiled.  
"Good evening, love! I'll be with you in a moment."  
Emma nodded then leaned against one of aisle seat from the first row. The leader exchanged a few more words with his comrades then joined her. He said as he put his hand on that same seat:  
"We will soon take off!"  
He stroked her cheek once, gently then started to ask a series of simple questions to which Emma answered with a constant smile on her face.  
"Are you ready?  
-Yes!  
-Are you anxious?  
-Yes!  
-Are...YOU happy?  
-Very!"

He caressed her cheek again. Emma asked after giving Seki'sen and Shun'ji a look:  
"Are Seki'sen and Shun'ji going to pilot the ship?  
-No! Seki'sen and I with Shun'ji's assistance because he is the engineer."  
The leader gave the second and the engineer a look then added:  
"I'll be right back!"

Ter'kan had to move away because Shun'ji was calling him. Emma sat on the same seat she was leaning against. There were five rows with two seats on each side. A wide aisle was running all along. The rest of the clan soon joined them. They sat while they were exchanging words.

Ter'kan returned next to Emma again. He asked while he was adjusting some parts of the seat according to her needs:  
"Is this comfortable enough for your back?  
-Yes! Thank you!  
-What about the foot rest?  
-That's good too!  
-Great!"  
He added as he was making one last small adjustment:

"The time has come!"  


She nodded with a lovely smile on her face. Ter'kan moved away and sat in front of the instrument panel with the second at his left side and the engineer at his right side. He started to operate the holographic screen situated, in front of him above the instrument panel. He kept operating his screen while he was giving instructions to his comrades who were also operating theirs.

Suddenly, a slight and vertical tremor was felt, followed by the powerful but somehow soothing roar of the engine. The ship took off smoothly and disappeared in the dark and starry sky, taking Emma to her new life and destiny.

 

~~~END OF THE FIRST BOOK~~~


End file.
